Ton regard sur moi me hante
by queenofkrass
Summary: Naruto n'aurait jamais imaginé que le fait de sauver un animal exotique blessé changerait sa vie à jamais.Mais il trouvera aussi la seule chose que son cœur désire vraiment ... ou pas. SASUNARU bien sûr ! M.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** :** Romance/fantastique.**

**Titre ****: ****ton regard ,sur moi,me hante**

**Disclaimers**** : ****Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf un que j'ai crée.**

**Note de l'auteur : **** bonjour. Voici ma toute première fiction. Il m'a fallut du temps pour finir par oser la poster. Je vous préviens dés maintenant il y aura un lemon. Il en a toujours dans mes histoires. Je ne m'appelle Queenofkrass pour rien. Vous le verrez sans doute par vous même mais personnages sont différents du manga. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme à moi. Bonne lecture.**

**Queenofkrass.**

* * *

Il m'est souvent arrivé de me dire que la vie ne valait vraiment rien. Je pensais être à jamais seul. Un parmi sept milliards d'êtres Humains. Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qu'il y avait avant : RIEN.J'étais toujours dans cette catégorie de personne avec une vie sans intérêt, le seul coté agréable aurai pu avoir lieu durant les retrouvailles familiales. Mais il avait fallu que je sois orphelin.

Depuis toujours, j'avais peur des ne voulais pas être aimer. cette Peur prit de plus en plus de place dans ma vie . Je me sentais pathé tout le monde, j'étais le mec sympa mais sans plus.

Au départ j'étais d'une timidité maladive et je n'exagère pas ...rien que dire bonjour pour moi était une épreuve .Puis je l'ai rencontré, elle . Mon premier et seul Amour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait à mon cerveau mais je suis passé du mec trop timide au mec un peu trop extravertis. Elle était belle, intelligente et attirante, je voulais lui plaire à tout prix. Mais elle aussi, a fini par disparaître de ma vie du jour au lendemain.

Après son départ,Je suis devenu quelqu'un d' me suis perdu. En apparence, j'avais l'air d'avoir confiance en moi. J'ai réussi à me faire des amis qui n'ont pas tenu très longtemps. On me connaissais mais le célibat semblait ne pas vouloir me quitter. J'étais un gentil garçon pas assez « bad boy » pour intéresser sérieusement quelqu'un... Au grand désespoir de mon seul ami Saï orphelin comme moi. Le passages au lycée n'a rien changé à la situation.

DIEU MERCI, j'ai déménagé peu après ...Liberté! Bon d'accord j'ai eu du mal à LA zapper, cette fille étais mon idéale, mais elle ne m'avait jamais regarder . Mais je voulais oublier le passé . J 'ai fini par tourner la page tout en Gardant contacte Saï.

Je ne m'appelle pas Naruto pour rien, j'ai quand même du caractère.

A vrai dire je m'étais concentrer sur les mangas et mes jeux vidéo me renfermant complètement, c'est en Terminal que j'ai retrouvé mon esprit "happy " en renonçant à la séduction. Les amis avant tout n'est-ce pas? Je savais que ce n'était plus la peine de lutter. Si il y avait quelqu'un fait pour moi, elle me trouverai . Je n'avais plus l'intention de lutter pour rien.

Mais tout a changé quand je suis parti en fac ...NOUVELLE VIE ...Je me sentait enfin moi-même .LIBRE ...M'attacher n'était plus au programme, on avait déjà assez jouer avec moi. Je ne voulais que de l'amitié et une vie rangée, adopter des enfants quand je serai trop vieux pour faire autrement. Seulement je savais ce qui m'attendais.

LA FAC...rien que le nom ferait peur au plus courageux … mais je n'étais plus concerné par ça .j'allais enfin faire ce que j'aimais alors ******fuck ! La panique et l'envie de se pisser dessus dès que quelqu'un venait me parler** .C'était décidé je serai enfin moi. Que ça plaise ou non.

Celui que j'ai toujours voulu être...celui qui assume ce qu'il est.

Bizarrement j'ai rapidement trouvé un petit boulot, donc économiquement,ça n'allait pas trop mal.

J'avais changé mon style vestimentaire .Fini le mec en combinaison orange qui avait honte de sa minceur, ça c'était à l'ancienne.

J'avais décidé de ressembler à ce que je suis vraiment.

Bien habiller quelque soit le temps. Juste être qui je voulais vraiment être. je me consacrais à mes études et ne m'étais lié qu'à une seule personne Gaara. Un jeune roux très calme mais aussi très gentil (seulement avec moi).

En ce qui concernait mes notes, ça allait plus que bien ... de temps à autre je me faisais « draguer » par une ou deux S.A.F. (Sans Amies Fixes mecs comme filles) mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention.N'ayant pas de nouvelle de mes soi-disant amis de l'année précédentes comme Saï.,j'ai donc décidé de couper les ponts avec eux...

Jusque-là, tout allait bien dans le meilleurs des monde, mais cela ne dura pas.

Un jour alors que je sortais de cours, j'ai décidé de faire un tour.J'avais repéré un petit parc non loin de là. J'y suis donc allé.C'était l'hiver et il devait être 18 h et la nuit était déjà tombée. Le parc était silencieux. Pas un bruit, seul le vent répondait aux petits bruits produits par ma respiration.

On parvenait quand même à percevoir de loin des petits cris d'animaux et insectes . Fermant totalement les yeux, ce calme qui régnait au tour de moi me faisait du bien. J'aimais les animaux.

Je me sentais comme apaisé. Plus de douleur, plus de tristesse et surtout de solitude...

J'avais fini par aimer la solitude mais parfois elle ne me suffisait plus ...

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté là. Longtemps en tout cas car je ne sentais plus mes mains

Soudain, alors que je me redressais j'entendis un gémissement. C'était comme si quelqu'un suffoquait tout près de moi ...

Mais lorsque je me retournais il n'y avait personne.

Mais contrairement à quelqu'un de normal cela ne m'inquiétait pas je me suis lentement lever cherchant toujours des yeux l'animal ou la personne qui avait gémi.

Mais rien ...lentement je pris la direction de la sortie ...Mais avant que je n'atteigne le grillage, un nouveau gémissement résonna tout près de n'était pas loin. Je me mis à cherché. Je finis par trouver.

Un chat sauvage ... il avait perdu connaissance, le pauvre…

Sans réfléchir je le prix et l'ai emmener chez moi sans voir une ombre derrière moi. Je le recouvris de ma veste. Un fois arrivé chez moi , je l'ai couché dans mon lit. J'ai alors réalisé qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un lynx ...purée! Que faisait un lynx là-bas ? Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de zoo dans le coin ... un Business pas net donc. Purée! J'ai alors réalisé que l'animal était blésé aux deux pattes de devant et saignait aux niveau du ventre. Comme si on avait essayé de l'éventrer vivant. oh mon dieu ! J'ai nettoyé ses blessures comme j'ai pu. Comme quoi ça sert d'avoir une ex-amie vétérinaire bref ... j'ai ensuite bandé ses pattes. il avait l'air si bien que je ne voulus plus le bouger. Je lui ai laissé mon lit pour m'installer sur le canapé ...

le lendemain je me suis prépare pour aller en cours , à vrai dire j'avais pas envie d'y aller ,,,je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça,si c'était un homme je n'aurai pas ça c'était sur …

Direction la salle de bain ralala!Une fois fini, je suis ensuite revenu dans la chambre en serviette et là j'ai retrouvé mon invité sur ses pattes. Enfin sur ses pattes. C'était vite dit, il luttait pour se maintenir debout le pauvre. Je me suis rapproché lentement de lui pour pas lui faire peur ... mais quand il me vit, il sursauta quand même ... je ne le voyais pas si grand que ça n'empêche ! il m'arrivait un peu plus haut qu'aux genoux ... ça se voyait qu'il était sauvage ... durant les deux premières secondes il sembla prêt à s'enfuir mais lentement je le vis s'écrouler sur le tapis. finalement j'ai décidé de rester à la maison ... pantalon enfiler et torse nu ,je suis allé dans le congélateur chercher un peu de poisson pour lui. Puis je me mis à travailler, je finis par réaliser qu'il est assis près moi ...et me fixait comme si il savait que je n'allais pas lui faire de mal .je finis par lui donner la bouffe et à boire. je lui ai aussi donner du lait on ne sait jamais... ah ! Il aimait le lait …

Et un point en commun entre lui et moi! Purée ! je me comparais à un animal !... bref Au début, je n'osais pas le toucher puis je me suis jetter à l'eau (après 3h de réflexions) il semblait s'y attendre ... il s'est retourné ... Son regard noir allait si bien avec son pelage noir...j'ignorai que les lynx pouvaient avoir les yeux de cette couleur...EN PARLANT DE SES YEUX, j'eus comme l'impression que le coco se foutait de ma gueule. Et ouvertement en plus…( genre ça fait dix plombes que je vois ta tentative d'approche) son regard avait quelque chose d'ironique voir moqueur et d'humain...

N'importe quoi moi, je me suis brusquement arrêté de le regarder dans les yeux... Le lendemain, je l'emmène chez mon ex-pote pour qu'elle l'examine. Il ne la laissa pas le toucher ….c'était un mâle je finis par l'examiner moi-même sous la direction d'Hinata. j'appris que les lynx était une espèce protégé... seul des braconniers avait pu faire ça... j'ai donc décidé de le garder avec moi un moment en détournant la loi un peu . Hinata m'aida à faire la paperasse pour que j'évite de payer une fortune ...

Je finis par rentrer chez moi ... ET là, j'eus la surprise de ma vie, mon appartement avait été saccagé ... je ne pu m'en pécher de me dire que c'est Prince ( c'est comme ça que je l'appelais depuis peu) qu'ils voulait ... fuck ! Ils ne l'aurait pas il faisait partie de ma vie maintenant et personne ne lui ferai du mal …

malgré tout, je me suis senti triste ... ils avaient détruit de nombreuses choses auxquelles je tenais ... Me rappelant ceux que j'avais perdu et qui tenaient à moi... du coup je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite que je pleurais doucement ... j'ai déposé Prince au sol, j'ai ensuite fais de la place sur le lit puis je m'y suis assis... j'ai appelé Gaara ...il allais venir... je me remis à pleurer. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de chaud et doux sur mon visage... j'ouvris les yeux pour réaliser que Prince léchais mes larmes et quand j'ai croisé son regard je me perdis dans la profondeur de son son regard .Là , à cet instant j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était et qu'il serai à jamais le seul à me comprendre. je n'arrivai plus à bouger tandis que lui continuais à lécher mes fois fini, il avança Lentement jusqu'à ce que son museau touche mon nez. Il le frotta lentement contre mon nez au bout de cinq minutes , on sonna à la porte. Réalisant ce que je fessais je me sentis encore plus bizarre , je me suis levé et ouvrit la porte à Gaara. Quand je revint dans la chambre avec Gaara , Prince nous attendais sur le lit. Il fixa Gaara d'une drôle de façon. Quand celui-ci se rapprocha de lui pour le caresser ,il se reçu un costaud coup de pattes .Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Donnez votre avis !

Prenez soin de vous.

QueenOfKrass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** :** Romance/fantastique.**

**Titre ****: ****ton regard ,sur moi,me hante**

**Disclaimers**** : ****Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf un que j'ai crée.**

**Note de l'auteur : **** bonjour. Voici donc la suite. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, il n'ay plus les réponse à vos reviews ce chapitre retouché . À cause d'une fausse manipulation, j'ai tout perdu. Toutes mes excuses.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Pourquoi était-il si méfiant? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. En même temps c'était qu'un animal...Gaara et moi avions finis de ranger le bazar en un peu plus de 3 heures.

Durant tout ce temps, il n'arrêta pas de me fixer. Gaara finit par partir.A peine avais-je fermé la porte derrière lui que je me suis retrouvé coucher sur mon lit.

Expliquez-moi comment j'ai fait pour traverser le couloir et le salon sans m'en rendre compte? J'ai essayé de me redresser, mais il m'était impossible de me redresser. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que Prince avais mis son visage juste devant le mien et me fixait. Je devais vraiment avoir mauvaise mine après avoir pleuré plus d'une heure. Et là, je sentis son museau se frotter à de mon nez.

Ça me donna presque envie de rire au lieu de cela, je me remis à pleurer comme un abruti. J'étais vraiment désespérant! J'avais mal aux yeux, j'étais fatigué, je me sentais lourd, je crois avoir pleuré pour toutes ses fois où j'aurai du pleurer et où je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis une voix ... une voix magnifique, masculine, grave et légèrement cassée. Je ne étais pas gay mais cette voix...

Au débout, ce n'était qu'un murmure, je n'arrivais donc pas à comprendre le message. Au bout de quelques instants, le message se répéta, j'eu tout juste le temps de voir Prince me fixer de son regard triste et avant que je comprenne quoi que ce soit je m'endormis en entendant de nouveau la phrase.

-Dors maintenant, tout ira bien, je suis là.

A mon réveil, j'ai réalisé que Prince dormais contre était 9 heures et j'avais cours! Je me suis redressé brusquement, me précipitant vers la salle de bain ou je me suis habille en 5 minutes chrono!

Une fois que j'ai fini de m'habiller, j 'ai finalement remarqué que Prince était dans la salle de bain et me fixais depuis un long moment.

AAHHHHHH! C'était quoi cechat? En plus il avait l'air de se foutre clairement de ma gueule!

Direction la cuisine où j'ai préparé mon repas pour la journée : SANDWITCH!

Je mis ensuite ma veste pour partir, et quand je suis arrivé devant la porte ,je l'ouvris, et j'entendis :

- Ne pars pas !

Je me suis alors retourner et je vis Prince qui m'avait suivi jusque devant la porte. Il me fis tellement pitié que je voulus de lui expliquer que je reviendrais bientôt. Et comme récompense je me reçus un coup de patte affectif dans la gueule.

Sympa le chat...

Je finis par fermer la porte , me barrais en rigolant mais en sortant du bâtiment j'entendis encore;

- De toute façon tu vas rentrer...

Je devenais fou? Probablement !J'entendais des voix! NON, j'entendais une voix...super sexy soit-dit en passant...

Et là ce fut le drame...Il y avait grève à la fac et là je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, si ça se trouvait c'était mon subconscient qui me parlait . ENTRE PARANTHESE TRES SEXY LE SUBCONSCIENT!

N'empêche que j'aimerai bien voir sa tête... s'il en a une.

- bien sûr que j'en ai une et pas que ça d'ailleurs...

C'est moi ou il y avait un sous-entendu vicelard dans ce qu'il a dit...

J'avais vraiment des problèmes, je pense ...j'en suis même sur ...j'entendais des voix et je me faisais des films bizarres sur mon chat sauvage ... Non ! Je n'étais pas zoophile et je ne le suis toujours pas... c'est juste que des fois ...C'était étrange ...IL y avait des moments où j'avais l'impression qu'il me comprenais trop bien ...

Et puis il y avait des choses que j'avais commencé remarquer... ses yeux ... ça faisait deux mois qu'il était là... je commençais à le connaître. Il était parfois étrange... C'est comme si j'étais prisonnier de son regard des fois ... Comme si j'étais sa chose et non pas moi son maître ...

C'était vachement déplaisant comme sensation ...j'avais parfois l'impression que ses yeux changeait de couleur et lorsque sa arrivait, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise mais ça ne durait jamais .AH OUI ...la voix ... ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas entendu ... mais bon ce n'est pas grave ...

Bizarrement, ça faisait un moment que j'ai remarqué que je ne parlais pas avec lui ...de qui je parles? Bah mon chat tiens ... quand je regardais les autres propriétaires d'animaux ...ils parlaient constamment à leur animal de compagnies mais avec Prince c'était inutile ...c'est comme si il me comprenait ...

A la fac ça allait mieux, je restais toujours avec Gaara mais il y a de nouvelles personnes comme kiba , shikamaru et Ino...

D'ailleurs ils venaient tous à la maison ce soir.j'étais un peu stressé parce que c'était la première fois que j'inviterais des personnes comme ça chez moi ...c'était pour l'anniversaire de Gaara...une petite fête surprise ...j'avais décoré la maison pour l'occasion et avait sorti une tenue un peu plus élégante qu'à mon habitude, elle semblait plaire à Prince car il me fixait de ses Yeux devenu noir avec des reflets grisâtre. C'est dans ces moment-là, que je perdais mes moyens en sachant que ce n'était pas normal... Finalement, ils arrivèrent et nous nous installâmes dans le salon ... les garçons avaient invité trois de leur amis ... Neji, Saburo et Tenten. Ils étaient très gentils... ils avaient tous été surpris de voir un Lynx chez moi ...mais tout allait bien ... j'avais remarqué le regard de Prince malgré la distance. Mais il ne se passa rien.

il finit par venir se placer entre moi et Neji qu'il n'arrêtait pas de menacer du regard ...Lorsque Neji tenta de me caresser la cuisse, Prince se mit grogner de mécontentement ...

Durant tout ce temps , il était resté discret. Il sursauta et retira sa main. Tout se passa ensuite bien jusqu'à leur départ. Au moment des bisous je vis Prince trembler comme si il craignait quelque chose ...Neji se pencha alors pour me faire la bise mais déborda sur le coin de mes lèvres ...instinctivement j'ai reculé, et tournais la tête vers Prince ...

il n'était plus à sa place disons plutôt qu'il était maintenant à mes pieds ...Il bafouilla une excuse qu'il ne pensait pas (il suffisait de voir son sourire pour le comprendre) moi mes yeux était fixés sur mon chat qui fixait l'autre abruti...il finit par le remarquer, baissa lui aussi les yeux et sembla choquer ...

- moi, ton chat n'as pas les yeux noir à la base?

- OUAIS, pourquoi?

- parce qu'il a les yeux couleur rouge maintenant ... flippant …

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre saluant les autres. Une fois seul ,je me rendis dans la chambre, une fois couché j'entends un...

- NE LAISSE PLUS JAMAIS UN MEC COMME CA TE TOUCHER!

La voix était revenu et en colère en plus.

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, Prince était sur moi, à me lécher la commissure de mes lèvres

C'était étrange de le reconnaître comme sa mais ...

J'avais raison il défendait son territoire. Je ne savais si je devais me réjouir ou avoir peur de cette dé d'où sortait cette voix?

* * *

**Satisfait ? Je l'espère du moins c'est pour vous … en espérant que je rêverai de la suite ce soir pour pouvoir publier la suite très bien tôt.**

**big bisou bien baveux**

**Queenofkrass**


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Me revoilaaaaaaa bonne lecture_

_IL fallait que je comprenne , quelques choses en moi me disait que Prince était unique … Cela faisait maintenant un 4 mois qu'il vivait avec moi . J'avais fini par décider de sortir souvent avec lui et en lais . Il y avait certains coins ou on n'acceptait pas que j'entre avec « mon animal de compagnies » (même si j' ai énormément de mal à le considérer comme tel.)._

_On a fini par être connu dans notre coin habituelle …. Au départ je me disais que seul la présence de prince expliquait l'attention que nous portaient notre environnement ...Mais nous étions souvent observer par toutes les catégories de personnes ...Mais rapidement j'ai constater que la majorité des personnes qui semblaient passionner par nous étaient des hommes ..Mais dieu merci j'ai pu comprendre que Prince était la cause de cette observation à distance .._

_il y a deux jours , j'ai reçu une lettre de menace ou on me disait que je possédais quelque chose qui ne m'appartenait pas .. et que si je ne me dépêchais pas de le rendre,j'aurai des soucis... je savais que c'était Prince qu'il cherchais à prendre et vu qu'ils me menaçaient ,ce n'était pas pour lui faire des câlins la police est déjà passé …. rien que des personnes veulent faire du mal à MON Prince ,je met à pleurer sans comprendre je ressemble de plus en plus à une fille … Prince se place prés de moi et je finis par le serrer dans mes bras doucement ...quand je croise son regard je parviens à y lire de la compassion ….mais aussi de la tristesse comme si il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais ...Avant que je n'ai eu les temps de faire quoi que se soit ,j'entends de nouveau la voix:_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas je serai toujours là pour toi ….quoi qu'il arrive ….maintenant dors ...dors ..._

_A mon réveil , il n'est plus prés de moi ….malgré moi je sens la panique me gagner ...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ...Je me lève lentement presque avec précaution ….doucement je l'appelle mais il ne vient pas ...pas un bruit ...je n'ai même pas besoin de faire le tour de l'appartement pour savoir qu'il n'est pas ,qu'il n'est plus là...._

_Je me sens mal ...vraiment mal ...Je tente de me lever mais mes jambes ne me portent plus je m'écroule sur le tapis ….je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps … inconsciemment je sais pourquoi il est parti mais je n'arrive pas à le croire ...c'est pour moi ...c'est pour moi ….qu'il est parti parce qu'il savait ça allait se terminer pour moi... _

_je n'arrivais plus à arrêter mes pleures ...il m'avait abandonné...j'étais de nouveau seule....comme d'habitude.... _

_j'ai fini par m'endormir là... dans ma chambre ,sur le tapis …._

_ce jour là ,j'ai pleurer pour toutes ses fois où il allait me manquer … les jours qui suivirent ,furent particulièrement durs ...malgré moi je me suis de nouveau renfermé sur moi même ...seule,Gaara était au courant de la disparition de Prince et tentait tant bien que mal de me remonter le moral._

_Il était loin... je n'ai même pas eu le courage de faire des recherches ou des affiches … lentement ma vie repris son cycle monotone sauf que maintenant je ne cherchais plus aucune attache ,il n'y avait que Gaara …_

_je lui consacre tout mon temps libre , fait toutes les activités qui l'intéressent mais je sais qu'il a compris que je ne fais sa que pour lui faire plaisir... _

_Vu que maintenant je consacre tout mon temps à mon pote j'ai pu remarquer son intérêt particulier pour certaine certaine Manuela …. Après quelques efforts et manigances de ma part ils sont enfin ensemble il faut dire que cela occupa mon esprit pendant des semaines et des semaines … mais maintenant que c'est fait j'ai commencé à les laisser souvent en tête à tête ….malgré les tentatives de Gaara de m'en pécher de m'éclipser ._

_Au début Manu semblait approuver mon attitudes mais elle finit par elle aussi tenter de m'incruster dans les conversations … sans succès..._

_c'est à par de ses moments ou j'étais seul plus souvent que j'ai commencé à me sentir observer.... J'avais de nouveau tout perdu . La solitude était présente partout et j'avais l'impression d'être entrainer dans une chute inévitable … je passais mon temps à lire des romans durant mon temps libre et à écouter de la musique …._

_J'avais mal ...j'étais encore plus seule qu'avant ...finalement ….j'ai ensuite recommencé à faire du sport .Mais j'étais comme une coquille vide. La nuit je rêvais de ces nuits où je dormais avec Prince .Je me sentais mal mais bien plus que je ne devrais je le savais mais je n'y arrivais pas._

_Comment avais-je pu m'attacher à ce point à un simple animal? J'avais l'impression que j'avais perdu une partie de moi,ma moitié , il remplissait un vide que je tentais , sans succès, de masquer ou de combler jusque là._

_Tant bien que mal, je remonte la pente , seul, mais maintenant je fais de nouveau l'effort d'aller vers les autres . Certes, je ne m'initie pas dans les couples, leur laissant leur espace et moment de tête à tête._

_Gaara a bien remarquer mes efforts , les autres aussi d'ailleurs .Je crois qu'ils se sont mis en tête de me trouver un ou une petit ami ._

_Il faut dire qu'il ne sont pas vraiment discret ,ça m'amuse de les voir transpirer pour rien. _

_Le plus triste , c'est que je leur plais .Mais pour l'instant; je ne suis pas prêt à me lancer dans ce genre de relation. Surtout que je sais que ceux qui sont là pour moi , ne veulent qu'une chose; m'avoir comme partenaire au lit et cela s'arrêtera là._

_Du coup , je m'amuse à ne faire aucun effort face à mes prétendants .Ce qui désespère Garra et tous nos amis. Au moins cela m'amuse._

_Depuis quelque semaines ,il se passe quelque chose,je pense que quelqu'un me suis . Au début , je ne prenais pas cela aux sérieux , je me disais que je me faisais des films. Mais le pire c'est que après , j'ai commencé assez à sentir un parfum.... SON parfum....celui de Prince._

_Quand je parvenais à sentir cette odeur , je ne pouvais m'en pécher de sourire._

_Moi seul savais pourquoi, mais c'était tellement agréable que je ne pouvait pas m'en en pécher ._

_Mais tout se compliqua quand je le vis , ce regard ...le même que Prince MAIS il était humain...humain...pendant des semaines , je rêvais de ce regard et surtout cet homme. Il prononçait mon nom avec tellement de douceur ...Je n'avais pas osé en parler à Gaara. il m'aurait pris pour un fou ,ce qui serai tout à fait justifié ._

_Une après-midi , je décide d'aller faire mes courses dans le plus grand centre commerciale ...ah les magasins....rien de mieux pour se ruiner _

_. Devant le centre il y a une longue limousine noir . Mais le propriétaire ne semblait pas disposés à se montrer .Mais cela ne m'intéressait pas plus que cela . _

_Direction les CD …..dans un petit magasin bien caché ou j'allais avec prince . En général , il n'y a pas grand monde mais aujourd'hui c'est différant il y a au moins 10 personnes . Chose rare, très rare même . _

_Quand je rentre tout le monde se retourne, ils portent tous des lunettes des soleil. ça sent la célébrité dans l'air ou la richesse . Le plus drôle c'est qu'il ne m'intéresse pas du tout . Je me demande qui doit être cette personne pour être protégé ainsi dans un simple magasin de musique . Au moins c'est un connaisseur côté musique si il connait ce magasin. AH !!!Je crois avoir repéré celui que l'on protège; c 'est étrange il semble plus grand qu'un grand nombre de ses gardes du corps . Je reporte mon attention sur les C.D. Alors qu'il se rapproche du vendeur et donc indirectement de moi._

_Excusez-moi je cherche un chanson dont je ne connais ni le titre ni le groupe …._

_ok … chantez l'air pour voir …_

_C' est étrange cette voix me dit quelques choses ...MAIS impossible de me rappeler où je l'ai entendu...Pendant se temps il essaie de mimer la chanson … c'est ma chanson préféré voyager de DAFT PUNK c' est drôle …_

_Je me rapproche doucement de lui et murmure _

_c'est Voyager de DAFT PUNK..._

_Il se retourne vers moi et retire ses lunettes _

_comment? Dit il calmement _

_cette voix... je répète sans le regarder dans les yeux… j'entends un merci suivi d'un petit rire qui m'a tellement manqué ….LA VOIX !!!sur le coup je relevé la tête pour croiser le même regard que Prince tout aussi surpris que moi il a compris je crois Ses cheveux noirs encadre un visage d'une beau rare et pure ses lévres charnu qui semble si douce prononce mon nom dans un murmure..._

_- Naruto..._

_je sens les larmes sur mon visage alors que je vois qu'il se rapproche mais avant qu'il ne me touche je m'en vais et je cours ... je cours comme jamais...c'est de lui dont je rêve depuis des jours et de jours … _


	4. Chapter 4

_Je vous dois des excuses .mon dernier chapitre était vraiment bâclé ...une lectrice me l'a fait remarquer .je me suis sentis très bête parce que _

_ça avait découragé certaines personnes dans leur lecture .j e sais qu'il y en a encore mais je ferais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer et atteindre le niveau de mon mentor ELENDIL-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA( lisez ses fics elles arrachent et il n'y a pas de fautes ) ^-^_

_Chap 4_

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi, toujours à moi que ces choses arrivent si ça se trouve .. non c'est sur que ce n'est pas lui … c'était uniquement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours....j'en ai des sueurs froides … j'ai fini par rentré à la maison . M'étalent comme une crêpe sur mon canapé , épuisé je finis par m'y endormir._

_La vie … tellement injuste … rien ne me prouvait qu'il s'agissait réellement de la voix mais quelque chose en moi me persuadait lentement du contraire ...je le savais déjà il était entrain de devenir mon obsession … je rêvais de le revoir de sentir sa présence …._

_Chose qui ne tarda pas , quelque semaines plus tard , j'ai recommencé à dormir normalement sans faire rêve pour public averti voir adulte ...non c'était des rêves normaux mais ...(il y a toujours un mais )_

_je ne me sentais plus seul toute les nuits je sentais une douce chaleur m'envahir de partout...comme si elle recouvrait l'ensemble de mon corps …je voulais comprendre. Quand je me réveillait le matin ,ma fenêtre était grande ouverte et mes draps étaient tout chauds comme si la personne partait lorsque je m'apprêtait à me lever _

_bon en même temps ,je me levais toujours à la même heure ...encore une de ses bonnes habitudes prises avec Prince..._

_J'avais conscience que mes draps dégageaient la même odeur que prince sans les odeurs animales ….comme cet homme....je devenais fou … Depuis une semaine maintenant Gaara dort chez moi ; il y a des travaux et depuis plu aucunes chaleurs ..j'ai une furieuse envie de le virer de chez moi mais c'est mon meilleur ami il a toujours été là pour moi ...je peux pas faire cela malgré mon envie grandissante ...allez !!! plus que 3 jours ...Je suis là entrain de faire un compte rendu de ce qui m'arrive depuis le début de cette année. Nous nous retrouvons donc au temps présent …temps où après des mois de lutte , j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose... de les oublier : la Voix et Prince... Sinon je ne pourrais jamais avancer … Je laisse mon cahier sur ma table et vais rejoindre Gaara et sa copine dans le salon … c'est terminé....._

_Je m'infiltre doucement dans sa chambre comme je l'ai fait si souvent ses derniers temps quand j'ai compris que sans lui je ne pouvais plus trouver le sommeil mais j'ai été en déplacement toute la semaine . Il m'a tellement manquer .Mais je ne peux pas me lier à lui,se serai mettre sa vie en danger._

_A peine rentrer, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas il ne dort pas encore …_

_j'entends du bruit au salon … il n'est pas seul..Ce n'est que ça ..j'ai cru quelque chose lu était arriver...Je ne peux m'enpécher de soupirer je remarque alors un cahier sur la table … je me pause dans un coin et met à lire …._

_La panique me gagne malgré moi quand je finis de lire ce petit carnet. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'oublit comme ça .J e pensais ne pas compter pour lui mais ces quelques mots me prouvent le contraire ...J'ai envie de le sentir prés de moi , qu'il ne soit qu'à moi et pour cela je ferait tout …_

_Je l'entends justement dire en riant qu'il descend les ordures à la cave et dit à ses amis de continuer le film sans lui . Attends mon petit blondinet je vais te montrer que j'ai tout de réel …._

_finito_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé reviews pleaaaaaaaaaaaase _

_merci beaucoup_

_big bisou bien baveux_


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO voici un chapitre rien que pour vous …

j'ai bien conscience qu'il est parfois difficile de comprendre qui représente quoi ...mais je vous retranscris l'histoire comme j'en ai rêve et dîtes vous que pour moi c'était encore pire parce que moi c'était mon réveil qui interrompait l'histoire en pleins milieu du truc sans oublier le manque d''explication mais je pense que ce chapitre mieux capter le topo ….

BONNE LECTURE

chap 5

solitude de courte durée

Je suis descendu a la cave rapidement , pour jeter les poubelles … En remontant j'ouvre doucement la porte, c'est alors que je les aperçois du couloir entrain de se bécoter..Je comprends qu depuis un moment ils se retenaient pour me donner une autre raison de déprimer. Ils sont vraiment adorable ….Je vais les laisser un petit moment à deux; je choppe discrètement mon portable et ma verste. Je les regarde jusqu'à ce que Gaara lève enfin le regard vers moi tout en la serrant dans ses bras . Je lui souris lui faisant comprendre que je les ai vu …

Son regard me semble triste tout à coup ,comme si il se sentait fautif de quelque chose . Je lui fait un petit signe de la main avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de m'en empêcher , je ferme la porte. Je descends doucement les escaliers me demandant où je vais passer la nuit …

Je suis toujours dans les escaliers , je n'ai pas allumé la lumière, je suis seul donc mais juste avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée , je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou ..Mon premier réflexe est de vouloir me retourner mais je sens deux bras musclés entourer mon corps ; un bras sur mon torse et un autre autour de mes hanches .

Je tente de m'éloigner mais je ne suis pas assez fort , je me penche en avant pour atteindre l'interrupteur , en vain .je sens alors la panique me gagner surtout que mon assaillant ne parle pas , ne me fait rien...Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il peut exploser à tout instant...

C'est alors qu'il se penche en avant et pose sa tête sur mon épaule , je sens brusquement son odeur affluer ...C'est lui ...c'est la voix ..c'est MA voix ...Malgré moi je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage ..mon corps est maintenant secoué par mes propres sanglots que je tente d'étouffer...

C'est avec une voix cassé par mes larmes que je me décide à parler...

Pou...Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça? Ça ….vous amuse de vous incruster dans la vie des gens ? J'ai vraiment cru que....Je.. je devenais fou..que j'avais des hallucinations. Et rendez-moi Prince …

…

lâchez-moi... lâchez-moi et allez-vous-en ...Laissez-moi

non ,me dit il en se redressant pour mieux enfuir son visage dans mon cou

je frissonne malgré moi et murmure doucement un « pourquoi »

j'ai besoin de toi autant que tu semble avoir besoin de moi ...non ...j'ai besoin de toi à niveau que tu ne peux pas imaginer

Mais

j'ai toujours été là, prenant l'habitude d'être dans ta vie...

Impossible..Laissez moi vous voir... je...

il me serre encore plus dans ses bras et me murmure

Promet moi de ne pas fuir, de ne pas m'abandonner ...encore....

…

sil-te-plait

promis …

je me penche ensuite vers l'avant pour pouvoir atteindre l'interrupteur,et j'allume ...malgré moi , l'image de l'inconnu du magasin de C.D s'impose dans mon esprit...

je me retourne et me retrouve face à mon fantasme de ses deux dernières semaines....

...alors … c'est ...vous la voix ?

Si on veux...

et Prince , ou est il ?

Il n'est plus...

v...vous voulez dire qu'il... qu'il.. est mort?

Malgré moi je sentais les larmes arriver

Non

il a juste quitter notre monde pour que je puisse revenir

hein?

Je dois un peu avouer que sur le coup , je suis un peu perdu et sa doit se voir parce qu'il me sourit … du coup , je dois être entrain de rougir comme un abruti...

Cela faisait 13 ans que j'étais dans le coma...j'ai été le seul survivant du massacre de toute ma famille mais je suis tombé dans le coma à cause du choc...selon mon médecin...Mais je me suis retrouver prisonnier dans le corps d'un Lynx...

Vous me prenez pour qui ???( auteur qui pense a la place de sasu;si je te prends c'est pour moi tout seul...IHIH) ... C'est quoi ce délire?? Je ne suis pas con au point d'avaler ce genre de connerie!!!! je...

je retrouve plaquer contre un mur , je sens deux bras me soulever. Mon visage est maintenant à la même hauteur que le sien .Il m'a l'air déterminer ...mais triste aussi et inquiet ...Il me regarde dans les yeux comme si la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se pose , s'y trouve. Son regard noir est si profond que je m'y perd ...Son regard est si intense que je détache à grande peine mes yeux de sien... j'observe son visage et mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et roses , me faisant comprendre comprendre qu'il avait passé sa langue dessus .. du coup , je rougit encore plus..j'observe la douceur de ses traits, la blanche de sa peau , sa douceur ..Ses mèches noires qui lui tombent un peu sur le visage et les autres de derrière la tête dressées en piques... Il est si .. beau et tout en lui me rappelle...Prince... La même allure, ce même regard, ce petit regard moqueur...c'est vraiment lui...

M...mais ...co...comment est-ce possible? Murmurai-je alors que les larmes me montait au yeux

Je ne sais pas , tout à changer quand je t'ai rencontrer...

Mais … comment ?? Pourquoi pouvais-je t'entendre ?

j'aime bien le changement du vouvoiement au tutoiement ? Dit il doucement

c'est là que je réalise que son visage est très proche , une peu trop proches pour ma santé mentale … Je déglutis malgré moi , et lui se met à sourire...

ET la c'est officiel , je fond … Il rapproche encore son visage du mien si bien que je sens son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres et je frissonne … son visage reste inexpréssif mes ses yeux sont plus expressif mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils expriment qu'il se penche sur moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou et me murmure à l'oreille:

les explication seront pour plus tard...pour l'instant j'ai envie de te faire quelques petites choses que je rêve de te faire depuis … un moment...Pas mal de temps

Que...quelles choses? Je murmure de nouveau perdu

je sens qu'il me soulève encore vu que j'ai un peu glisser depuis le temps

attends ...je vais te montrer

Je sens les doigts glisser le long de mes cottes sous mes bras, puis la taille et pour finir les hanches . Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais ,il ne s'arrête pas là . Ses mains glissent sous mes fesses. C'est à ce moment que je sens quelque chose de chaud glisser le long de mon de mon cou ,quand je comprends ce que c'est ,je sens mes jambes se soulever et s'écarter légèrement pour lui permettre de se placer entre elles. Il est complètement collé à moi maintenant …

je finis aussi par comprendre que la petite voix poussant des petits est la mienne....je ne sais même pas à quelle moment je me suis mis à gémir ...une chose est sûr mon cou va être couvert de suçons demain...Mais mains sont agrippées à son dos …

je m'appelle (mord mon cou ) Sasuke...

ah... sa..SAsukE...ravie... Aaah

il se frotte maintenant contre moi , bougeant doucement son bassin contre le mien..C'est tellement bon que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux et le souffle coupé...

je n'en doute pas une seconde...mon cher Naruto ...tu es as moi..


	6. Chapter 6

Re hello mes cocos merciiiiiii pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir!!!! bonne lecture …

J'ai de plus en plus chaud … rien que le fait de sentir ses mains sur moi me fait vibrer ...il me

regarde dans les yeux, son visage est à quelque centimètre de mon visage ...Involontairement mon regard se fixe sur ses lèvres elles ont l'air très douce...

C'est moi où il se moque de MOI... du coup je ne sais plus quoi faire …

« -embrasse moi me murmure t-il »

Lentement , je sens mon visage se rapprocher du sien et lui ne bouge toujours pas. Mais visiblement , je ne vais pas assez vite pour lui . Je sens brusquement sa bouche contre la mienne ..ses lèvres sont douces … Il se met à jouer avec ma bouche mordillant ma lèvre inférieure .. c'est tellement agréable que je ne me rend pas compte que la lumière s'est éteinte ...tout mes sens sont accés sur lui …. je sais pas à quel moment j'ai ouvert la bouche mais là je sens lentement sa langue jouer avec la mienne … j'ai de plus en plus chaud … Il finit par éloigner ses lèvres des miennes mais malgré moi je le suis …il se met à sourire doucement …

« -On devrait s'arrêter là je pense ,me souffle il contre l'oreille me faisant frissonner contre lui... »

Il me laisse doucement descendre , mais se saisit de mes mains .

« -j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais libre ce soir …

- co...comment ….

- c'est un secret ...viens... »

il me tire à sa suite …

On se retrouve à marcher dans les rues sombres et froides . Pour une fois je n'ai pas peur , je ne suis pas seul. Je sens constamment sa main sur ma hanche. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que j'ai l'habitude de sentir sur moi . Arrivés dans une petite ruelle sombre , je parviens difficilement a distinguer une voiture noir garée à l'autre bout de la rue . Je marche étroitement serrer contre Sasuke . Moi qui me moquait des ses filles qui restaient coller à leur mec comme pour MARQUER leur territoire , me voilà entrain de faire la même chose involontairement. Je suis comme protégé , au chaud , envahit par cette odeur douce qui m'as tellement manqué.

Une fois devant « la voiture » , je réalise que c'est une limousine . Et visiblement le moteur tourne depuis un moment . Sasuke me fait entré et me suis dans la limousine . Moi qui n'avait jamais imaginé que je me retrouverait un jour dans une limousine !!! Le rêve !!! Alors que la voiture se met à avancer doucement , je me met à regarder par la fenêtre . Soudain, je sens deux bras se soulever sans aucunes difficultés . Du coup , je me retrouve placer entre ses jambes. Et le seul truc que je trouve à faire ,c'est de tourner la tête vers lui et de me mettre à rougir comme un abruti. Il sourit et je rougis encore plus la honte intergalacticale !!!! il me sert dans ses bras et se commence à discuter avec moi; je me détends sans réellement m 'en rendre compte . Je n'arrête pas de rire ,je me sens à ma place entre ses bras. Je suis tellement bien que je m'y suis endormis .

Je sentais malgré tout son souffle chaud dans mon cou . Je m'agrippais malgré tout à ses mains histoire d'être sur qu'il ne partira pas. La voiture ne bouge plus , je sens Sasuke me soulever doucement ,il me porte alors que j'ouvre les yeux. Nous sommes arrivés dans un gigantesque hall. Il doit faire à lui seul six fois ma chambre au moins . Je tourne alors ma tête vers vers lui histoire qu'il me dise que je suis entrain de rêver mais il se contente de me sourire et d'avancer vers les escaliers qu'il monte rapidement . Nous nous engageons dans un long couloir , je dirais même très très long . Il finit par ouvrir une des portes . Une chambre,magnifiquement décoré. Du bleu ciel et du blanc partout . Un gigantesque lit au milieu de la pièce et ..

« - visiblement ma chambre te plait, dit il en riant , tant mieux je viens juste de la refaire … pour toi »

Sur le coup , me revoilà entrain de rougir comme un crétin. Je tente de cacher mon visage avec mes mains alors qu'il me pose sur le lit .

« - Ne te cache pas , j'aime quand tu rougis . »

il retire mes mains . Et hop son visage est à 10 micromètre de mon visage . Et je rougis encooooooooooore .

« - tu le fais vraiment exprès n'est ce... »

le reste à été étouffer par ses lèvres , très douce soit dit en passant.

Si seulement je savait que les ennuies allait commencer dès le lendemain. Cette tranquilité.... je devrais bientôt me battre pour elle. Pour la retrouver . Sasuke...


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis de retour **

**pour jouer avec vous à la torture**

**afin de contaminer le monde de ma perversion **

**afin de protéger le sasunaru de la disparaition**

**afin d'écraser le monde avec le pouvoir krasslandais.**

**_Queenofkrass_, fait de la place , la reine es là!!! ( oui est làààà!!!)**

**faites comme si vous n'aviez pas vu se moment de solitude. Qui s'est permis de se moquer là hein? Toi là devant écran , tu me cherches? Bon pas de suite...**

**noooooooon je plaisante éhéhéhéhéh bonne lecture!!**

Nous sommes couché tout les deux dans l'énorme lit de Sasuke . il s'est changer et moi je porte une de ses chemises. Il me sert contre lui comme si il avait peur que je disparaisse . Ni lui ni moi ne dormons mais nous profitons de cet instant ensemble. Je me sens tellement bien ...mais je ne peux m'enpécher d'avoir peur aussi, parce que je sais que la situation de Sasuke doit être très compliquer pour qu'il ne vienne me voir que de façon caché. Ça peut paraître drôle dit comme ça mais ça ne l'est pas du tout . Il semble réalisé que je suis un tendu, il murmure :

« - Naruto..ne t'inquiète pas je te veille sur toi... je suis sérieux avec toi ….

je le sais ça mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète..je n..

tout ira bien Naruto … maintenant que je t'ai je ne veux pas te perdre de vue

c' est pas près d'arriver. »

je me penche un peu plus et enfui mon visage dans son cou ,savourant son parfum et son odeur .

il se met à rire parce que ça le chatouille ,alors je lui mordille le cou avant de lui faire un suçon au même endroit . Il semble très sensible à cet endroit .

« - C'est de l'abus de... hm..pouvoir naru..to

je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle,,, »

Je suis bien là , je donnerai pour que sa dure encore et encore . Le torturer n'est pas dans mes intentions mais il est encore plus beau à cette instant ,que jamais .Mais au moment où je m'y attends le moins je me retrouve sous lui.

« - Si tu veux que je reste sage , arrête ça tout de suite

qui t'as dit que je voulais que tu sois « sage ». »

il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je réalise que je viens de dire à voix haute ce que je pensais , la honte intercostale!!!je rougis encore!!! ça en deviens agaçant pourquoi avec lui je ressemble à une vierge effarouché.

« -Je ne pense que se soit l'idéale, me murmure-t-il, je veux pouvoir prendre mon temps beaucoup de temps , donc ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite... je t'ai tellement attendu que je veux prendre mon temps. »

Sur le coup je suis tellement ému que je le serre dans mes bras au niveau du cou. Et lui murmure doucement un petit « merci » le faisant sourire . Au final , je m'endors dans ses bras .

A mon réveil , je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'ouvre doucement les yeux , me rappelant ce qui s'est passé la veille. Il est toujours là et me serre même encore plus contre lui. A cette instant il ressemble à un enfant ses traits sont si doux.

Je me redresse doucement , ne voulant pas le réveiller. Je parviens après un bon moment à m'extraire du lit . Je me dirige doucement vers mes affaires et récupère mon téléphone et vais dans la salle de bain juste à côté .je regarde l'heure ; 10h .Connaissant Gaara , il va ou a déjà commencé à s'inquiéter . Je compose son numéro , ça n' a même pas sonner deux fois qu'il a déjà décrocher. Le stresser de la vie … TRISTESSE …. une vrai mère poule .

« -hallo ..

- naruto , c'est toi ? Sa va? T'es où? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? Est-ce..

- du calme Gaa-chan

j'entends Manuela , derrière, lui poser pleins de questions du genre « il s'est fait enlever et on demande une rançons c'est ça??nooooooon naruto-chan!!! attends je vais chercher ma batte de base ball et on s'en occupe. »

- tout va bien Gaara , dis à manuela que je ne me suis pas fait enlever …

- tu n'as pas fait de bêtise hein?

- Mais non ...mais je ne vais pas rentrer t. ah..tout deeuuh suit..ah.

- Sa va naruto ?? tu as une drôle de voix... »

je suis actuellement saisi de tremblement .. Sasuke est derrière moi et parcourant mon corps sous sa chemise de ses mains , sa langue s'occupant de ma nuque...

« - c'est … c'est rien ..gaa.. gaara.... j'ai juste une peu froid ...e...je te rappelle.... »

Je raccroche rapidement avant de pousser malgré un grand gémissement. Ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses remontent lentement . Un vrai supplice...soudain , il me retourne et me soulève . Je noue aussitôt mes jambes au tour de ses hanches et mes bras au tour de son cou.. il se met à marcher et m'embrasse doucement presque avec précaution . Nous traversons le salle de bain pour nous diriger doucement vers le lit . C'est à ce moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvre laissant un homme entrer précipitamment , visiblement un domestique .

Malgré l'intrus , Sasuke continu de m'embrasser un moment avant de me faire descendre . Me laissant rouge de honte mais aussi de plaisirs.

« - Que veux-tu Kakashi? Tu gènes un peu la , j'avais encore pas mal de choses à apprendre Naruto...

- j'en n'en doute pas une seconde monsieur et je comprend mais nous avons un ..problème qui concernera monsieur Naruto , qui compte déjà plus que la moyenne à se que je vois, si nous ne faisons rien.

- De quoi s'agit il?

- Les photographes, monsieur .

Et là , je peux clairement de lire de l'agacement sur son visage . Il se tourne ensuite vers moi …

- Naruto , tu vas devoir rester ici , un moment …

- mais pourquoi?

- Il sont la pour toi....

- hein?

- Il ne doivent pas te voir ou tu n'auras plus de vie

- hein??

**aloooooooooooors content???? j'espère en tout cas j'ai mérité des reviews pas vrai???**

**allez soyez gentils....**

**big bisou bieeen baveux ihihihihihihih **


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà la suite mes petits krasseuz bonne ap!!!!**

**chap 8 les black gagne toujours a la course**

Je dois l'avouer , je ne dois pas avoir l'air très malin là , mais mettez vous à ma place. Vous flirtez avec votre fantasme qui en plus est très riche , beau et intelligent . ( tout mon contraire quoi!!) Déjà tout cela peut expliquer mon égarement , mais en plus on m'annonce que je suis maintenant le nouveau centre d'intérêt de tous les journalistes du coin . Moi qui n'est jamais attiré l'attention sur moi , je bas des record en se moment . Je regarde Sasuke droit dans les yeux . Je doit avouer que je suis assez paniqué là.

« - ne t'inquiète pas . Murmure-t-il contre mon oreille . Je m'occupe de tout »

je vois maintenant à quoi ressemble la vie de Sasuke . Était-ce aussi comme ça quand il était petit ?

« -kakashi , prépare toi tu vas allez chez notre invité ,récupérez quelques affaires et ses cours , sil vous plait . »

« - bien monsieur. »

« - prenez votre voiture , prenez l'adresse chez le chauffeur de la limousine noir numero3 »

« - bien monsieur ... »

Au moment où le domestique au cheveux gris allait sortir , Sasuke rajouta.

« - n'y allez pas directement , faites d'abords quelques courses , histoire qu'ils voit que ce n'est que vous et qu'il ne vous suivent pas chez Naruto. »

« - bien monsieur... »

« - ce sera tout .. »

Alors que le domestique sort , je vois Sasuke plisser les yeux , l'air mécontent. Je l'interroge du regard mais il ne dis rien .Pourtant il ne s'est rien passé … Il est vrai que ce domestique me fixait d'une drôle de façon mais bon c'était pas un regard hostile non plus il était juste fixe et indéchiffrable.

Je finis par me rappeler d'un truc qu'il a dit , qui mérite mon intérêt .

« - pourquoi le chauffeur de la limousine numéro 3? Tu en as beaucoup? »

Du coup ses traits se détendent , et là je peux clairement lire de la moquerie dans son regard. Le même que Prince .

« - mon père aimait les voitures et prenaient un chauffeur pour chacune d'entre elle. Pourquoi? »

je suis un peu choqué... Ce mec est le boss de la mafia ou quoi??? Une fois l'état de choc passé , et moment de rigolade pour l'autre crétin je pause ma deuxième question

« - et comment cela se fait il que un homme aussi jeune ait déjà les cheveux gris ? Il.. il est malade? »

Là il se fout officiellement de moi. Même si j'aime son rire , j'aime pas trop quand c'est contre moi..

« - non , il n'est pas malade , c'est comme ça dans sa famille . C'est génétique . »

« -aaah! »

et la , je rougis comme un con .atruhkraiushfiurt!!! ( expression interne de mon agacement .)

On passe le reste de la matinée a se taquiner . Il y a des moment j'ai vraiment envie de l'étrangler il est encore plus taquin que Gaara . On prend le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre entre jeux et consommation. Non, je vous vois venir on consomme la NOURRITURE et rien d'autres, _**bande de krasseux !**_ Je porte toujours la chemise de Sasuke mais elle sent de moins en moins l'odeur de Sasuke . Chose qui m'agace grandement , chose que j'ai du dire a voix haute parce que je vois clairement Sasuke se mettre d'un air satisfait .

Il mériterait un coup de tête bien visé mais je ne veux pas l'abimer . Il me soulève , me place sur ses jambes et défait doucement la chemise que je porte puis retire son haut et me l'enfile hmmm! Je suis de nouveau envahit par son odeur , Et lui remet la chemise .

« - content? Me demande il en souriant , »

« - hnhm.. »

On a passez deux jours magnifiques ensembles , j'étais tellement bien mais , toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ( jamais les mauvaises) . Sasuke devait reprendre le travail et moi les cours .

Deplus , Gaara devenait vraiment stressant me posant un tas de question incompréhensibles et surtout inutiles .

Je suis parti avec une partie des chemises de Sasuke et ce dernier est rester avec les affaires que Kakashi avait ramené. J'ai du faire mission impossible impossible pour quitter la maison . Je me suis déguiser en domestique avec perruque et tout . La honte …

Mais sa avait l'air de plaire à Sasuke qui ne voulait plus me laisser partir . Je ne sais pas quand je le reverrai et sa me fait mal.. je dois me l'avouer , j'ai besoin de lui. Mais la vie continu .

J'ai fini par comprendre la situation . Sasuke est le fils du propriétaire de la plus grande entreprise du pays . Donc de l'argent , il en a . je n'ai pas osé lui pauser de question concernant sa famille et pourquoi il était maintenant tout seul dans un si grande résidence . Je ne lui ai pas non plus demander de m'expliquer le faite qu'il se soit retrouver dans le corps d'un animal . Je veux le fasse de lui même.

La reprise des cours fut laborieuse mais j'ai très vite repris le rythme. En même temps , j'avais pas le choix si je voulais penser à un certain beau brun . Ce soir je serai tout seul encore . Je salut mes camarades et m'en vais. Ce la fait à peine dix minutes que je marche que je me rends compte que je suis suivie par deux costauds bonhomme à lunettes . Il fait presque nuit et ils portent de lunettes de soleil . Je me met accélérer les pas , eux aussi . Finalement je cours , eux aussi . L'un d'entre eux, le black, finit par me choper le bras .ils me forcent à me retourner et me murmure avec un sourire sadique

« - tu vas nous suivre gentiment maintenant,n'est ce pas? »

alors sa va j'ai été gentille ..

j'ai droit a des reviews, pas vrai?

Q.O.K.

BIG BISOU BIEN KRASSEU


	9. Chapter 9

Hello

Alors pour ne pas faire de jaloux , je met donc la suite de ma jolie petite fic … purement krasseuse

Tout d'abord merci a MilianneLoke , kiranosabaku, Boys-Love-Yaoi, dragonichigo et emy pour leur reviews…

J'espere que ce chapitre repondra toute vos questions si non je me ferais un plaisir de repondre a vos questions ^^

heheheheheh bonne lecture mes krasseux d'amouuuuuuuuurs.

Chapitre 9 Explications et complications

-et pourquoi?  
- parce que si non , tu risquerais d'avoir mal pendant un moment , je ne voudrais pas habimer le nouveau jouet de cette merde de uchiwa junior …murmure le blanc bec en face de moi

Je me redresse et le regarde dans les yeux alors que l'autre continu de me maintenir tout en se foutant de ma gueulle .il doit avoir 20 centimetres de plus que moi . lautre en face est beaucoup plus grand et plus costo .je sens que je vais souffrir que je parvienne ou non a me sortir de la tout sel .

-il t'emmerde le jouet de l'uchiwa , grosse merde…

Il faut dire que la si il ne reagit pas ,c'est que c'est vraiment une tarlouze. Je n'ai meme pas le temps de respirer que je me mange un coup de poing dans le mort ma lèvre inferieur pour retenir la douleur . je me redresse et sourit de nouveau au type enface de moi.

-c'est tout se que tu sais faire ?mon gros …

La , c'est ma joue qui en a pris une bien forte , bonjour le bleu demain. Au moment ou il m'en met une dans les cottes je lui asseme un violent coup de pied entre les jambes et je met un coup de tête dans le nez du black derriere moi.

J'essaye de garder l'équilibre en marchant mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal. Je marche doucement , je vois les gens me regarder bizarrement . je dois avoir une sale tête , c'est sur. Il faut dire qu'ils m'ont bien assomé les deux mecs . je finis par arriver chez moi je me jete sur lit et mendort .

Je me reveille en pleine nuit , j' ai vraiment mal je me redresse tant bien que mal. Je ne bouge pas du lit , j'ai mal . j'entends toquer a la porte je me traine a la porte ,j'allume la lumiere au couloirs avant d'ouvrir la porte .kakashi … il me detaille de la tête aux pieds ,avec un petit regard moqueur . il finit par rentrer , me sentant trop faible je prends la direction de mon lit ou je me laisse tomber et je recommence a m'endormir .c'est alors que je sens que quelqu'un me souleve et me porte .je n'ai meme plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'as pris toute ma force. Si je me faisais agresser la maintenant je ne serai pas capable de me defendre . c'est encore plus flippant de me dire que c'est Kakashi qui doit être entreint de me porter. Il est flippant cette homme . c'est comme s'il pouvait me tuer de ses yeux . je me retrouve coucher sur le dos . et je sombre totalement .

A mon reveil , je suis dans un grand lit , une grande chambre qui ressemble a celle de …sasuke. J'inspire fortement et me laisse envahir par l'odeur de sasuke incruster dans les me surprend a sourire malgre moi. Je realise alors que kakashi est la, debout , devant le lit et me fixe depuis un moment .

-comment vous sentez vous?

-je…je…euh sa va

- vous vous etes fait agresser …

-je …sa va mieux…

- je me suis senti oubliger d'apeller un medecin et monsieur Sasuke …

-ne vous deranger pas pour moi … ne les faites se deplacer pour rien …

-c'est déjà trop tard , le medecin vous a examiner Durant votre sommeil et monsieur sasuke est déjà en route… il etait en voyage d'affaire et a tout annuler… il n'arretait pas d'appeler pour savoir si vous vous êtiez reveiller..

-il etait vraiment inquiet pour …pour moi alors…

La , je sais que je suis entrain de rougir et sourire comme idiot et en plus devant un type qui doit me detester.

-je pensais que vous n'etiez pas serieux avec monsieur Sasuke mais vu comment vous vous comportez lors que je ne fais que prononcer son prenom … je pense que vous l'aimez … et pas pour son argent …

-et lui …est ce que … je veux dire …il ..me ..il pense un peu a moi… des fois… un peu?

Pourquoi faut t'il que au moment ou on se met a parler de lui je me met a me comporter comme un … abruti…et a rougir a tout va.

-c'est a lui qu'il faudra le demander…

je ne peux m'enpecher d'etre triste …meme si il ne rien dit de negative mais au moins il reviens pour moi c'est déjà une bonne chose .

-je me doute que vous avez faim, en meme temps sa fait 20 h que vous dormez . je vais vous apporter a manger .

Une foi de retour , kakashi m'aida a m'assoir corectement sur le lit .

Tout le temps de mon repas kakashi resta avec moi. Mais avant de me laisser , il me posa une question.

-pourquoi vous etes vous battu plus tot que de faire se que l'on vous demandais.

-ils insultaient Sasuke …et je… je n'ai pas preflechi…

Il se contenta de me sourir et pour de vrai cette fois puis il sortit pour me laisse me reposer.

Je me suis ensuite laisser aller et me suis rendormi.

A mon reveil, je le vis . il etait la , assis sur une chaise prés du lit , la tête sur la tenait la main mais je ne voyais pas son visage. Il etait la , il etait revenue après une semaine sans nouvelle… je ne pu m'enpecherde sourir. Je ne le connais pas depuis si longtemp. Alors pourquoi m'est il autant indispensable . je suis dependant de lui .c'est Presque irreel. Il finit par sentir que je le regardait et se redresssa doucement .

-Naruto…

Je me contente de lui sourire , jai ensuite soulever pour qu'il me rejoigne il avait l'air épuisé. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et vint s'installer prés de moi. Je ne me gene pas et me colle a lui.

-tu m'as manqué , sasuke …

-tu m'as fait peur …

-je vais bien … maintenant

Je me sens oubliger de rajouter le "maintenant" vu le regard que je viens de recevoir

- je suis desolé …, me murmure-t-il le visage enfoui dans mon cou

-ce n'est pas de ta faute …

-si…et tu le sais , c'est pour me faire du mal que l'on s'attaque a toi… je voulais te proteger …ma famille a beaucoup d'ennemi et avoir un moyende pression sur moi serai un attout majeur . et quelqu'un m'a trahit et il save que tu es peu etre mon point faible.

-chut… ce n'est rien on trouvera une solution ,tout ira bien, dis-je en le serrant contre moi bien que je suis beaucoup plus petit que lui .

-j'aimerai tellement te croire ,si …SI il t'arrivais quelque chose…

-tout ira bien… de qui as tu si peu ? tant qu'on est ici sa va non?

-justement je n'en suis plus si sur naruto …mon frère…

-quoi ton frère?

-c'est mon frère qui cherche a me tuer… itachi…

Et merde… si meme la famille est contre nous .

Voili voilou voilaaaaaaa

Fini , j'attends des reviews si voullez la suite de cette se qui et du drarry je ne sais toujours pas si vous le voulez ou pas du coup j'attends toujours…. Voila a bientot promis . la fic qui aura le plus de reviews aura le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement donc tt depend de vous mes petits Krasseuuuuu

Big bisou bien baveu


	10. Chapter 10

**voici un nouveau chapitre . merci pour les review!**

**en espérant qu'il vous plaise . Pardonnez moi mon absence mais mon ordi est cassé donc c'est un peu compliqué**

**mais je ne vous oublie pas vous voyez?**

**bonne lecture **

**chapitre 10**

je ne sais pas vraiment ou j'en suis depuis mon agression . Pour commencer je n'ai plus mis le pied chez moi . je vis officiellement chez Sasuke . Je ne m'en plains pas du tout . je vis comme dans un rêve . je suis heureux et ça me fait peur . Les jours paisibles ne dur jamais . Je me sens étrange . Attendez .. je suis avec un mec quand même . Malgré le faite que l'on ne fait que s'embrasser , je dois dire que l'étape de la première fois me stresse un peu.. ça va se passer comment ? je dois faire quoi? est-ce que si jusqu'à maintenant , je n'ai rien fait avec lui , je dois me poser des questions ? Je veux dire... un mec pareille ne doit pas avoir du mal à se trouver des moyens d'évacuer sa frustration. Du coup me fait peur .

Par contre , Il me stresse . je ne peux presque plus rien faire seul . C'est limite si on ne m'accompagne pas aux toilettes . J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas confiance . Je sais que c'est à cause de mon agression . Mais il exagère , il me suis , me fait suivre et surtout il me cache des choses . il évite de me parler de lui, de sa vie , de ses amis et surtout de ses problèmes . il ne parle pas de sa famille et de se qu'il a vécu . Je ne sais rien de lui et il sait tout de moi . Et ça me blesse … j'ai l'impression de ne pas compter pour lui , d'être un objet fragile déposé en vitrine de peur d'être briser . Malgré les apparence, je suis toujours un mec et encore indépendant .

J'ai l'impression de délaisser mes amis . je ne les vois plus pas de sorti entre amis , Gaara s'inquiète de plus en plus . Je ne peux même pas parler de notre relation à qui que se soit . Question de sécurité … laisse moi rire … du coup , je ne sais pas si je me plains pour rien ou si j'ai raison de me sentir aussi mal.

je regarde l'heure ..22h … je suis seul dans la chambre... il m'avait demander de l'attendre pour diner mais il n'est jamais revenu . 22h30...23h... je finis par appeler Gaara je lui donne rendez-vous devant chez lui dans 10 minutes . j'appelle un taxi , me prépare et sort de la villa sans un regard en arrière . j'en ai marre d'être surveiller et surprotégé . je sais encore me défendre . A peine arrivé chez Gaara , nous sommes ressorti chercher Manuela pour aller retrouver des amis en boite. Je me sens enfin calme . Je crois que je me sentais surtout seul en fait . Une fois arrivé, devant la boite " le " ,nous étions une douzaine et nous n'avons pas eu besoin de faire la queue grâce à Manuela. Elle déchire cette fille . A peine entrés , le D.J. nous fais une dédiasse enfin... fait une dédicace à Manuela … Elle nous entraine tous à sa suite sur la piste de dance . Rien de mieux pour se défouler Il nous ont lâché un bon vieux " the weekend de Mickael Gae" J'adore cette chanson . On a chauffer la piste comme jamais . Gaara marque clairement son territoire en se collant contre sa jolie black alors que moi j'évacue tout mon stress et ma tristesse sans me soucier des pseudo prétendantes qui viennent se frotter à moi . elles finissent toujours par remarquer mon manque de réaction.

On finit par quitter la boite à 3h du matin , Gaara me propose de rester dormir chez lui . Chose que j'accepte , je sais que Gaara en à besoin . On dépose Manuela chez elle avant de retourner chez sens bien que Gaara se retient de me poser des questions sur mon comportement distant de ces dernières semaines . Mais il préfère attendre d'être en privé. Je dois l'avouer sa me fait plaisir de savoir que mon absence lui à fait mal . C'est un peu sadique de dire cela mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je me disais que ma présence n'était plus vraiment désirer et qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de moi . Je suis heureux de constater que je me suis trompé. Je ne me rend pas tout de suite compte que pendant tout le trajet , je sourit seul comme un abruti. Une fois arrivés, changés et installés dans la chambre , Gaara me le fait gentiment remarquer .

" - Pourquoi tu souris comme un con depuis tout à l'heure ?"

ça...c'est fait ….ça aussi ça m'a manquer , le Gaara agacé qui évacue sa frustration en cassant les autres . je ne perd pas mon sourire malgré tout . Pas envi... je me contente de lui sourire .

" - Pose -la ta question... ai-je fini par dire "

je dois dire qu'il en avait sur le cœur . ça lui a vraiment fait mal que je prenne mes distance même avec lui … surtout avec lui . Je lui ai tout dit . Tout … mon agression , ma relation secrète avec Sasuke , l'histoire de la voix et le manque d'explication de Sasuke, mon impression de les gêner lui et Manuela. J'aurai peu être du garder la dernière parti pour moi . J'ai faillis m'en prendre une . et pas une petite , je vous l'assure. I l ne fut même choquer . Ce mec fait peur .Après une heure de discussion il m'a fait promettre de ne plus jamais le mettre de côté . Cela avait beaucoup fait de la peine à Manuela qui pensait être la cause de ma "disparition". la pauvre … Pour la première fois depuis des semaines , j'ai dormi le cœur léger .

A midi , je pris le chemin du retour avec Gaara qui insista pour me raccompagner . Il voulait surtout vérifier si je ne vivais pas dans un égout vu comment mon petit ( pas si petit que ça) ami se comportait par fois . J'étais à peine à peine arrivé que je me fis chopper par un Kakashi en panique .

" - Mais ou étiez vous ? Nom de nom!"

" - Sorti , comme la majorité des jeune de mon âge un samedi soir ."

" - Monsieur Sasuke s'est inquiété."

" - il m'aurait appeler pour me dire qu'il retrait tard et je ne serai par rester à l'attendre . chacun son tour d'attendre . lâchai-je en entrant dans la chambre."

Une fois rentré dans la chambre celle-ci claqua violement derrière moi .

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner . je savais que c'était "LUI" .

" - JE T'AVAIS POURTANT INTERDIT DE SORTIR SANS MA..."

furieux , je me retourne vers lui pour répliquer sans même crier .

" - Sans ta quoi ? je suis libre de faire se que je veux. Toi tu ne te gêne pas ."

" - Ce n'est pas pareil. je dois te protéger . je .."

" - je ne suis pas en cristal . ce n'est de sécurité dont j'ai besoin …."

" - tu es parti voir quelqu'un .?"

" - oui et ?"

" - tu sort avec quelqu'un d'autre , c'est ça?"

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

" - Ne détournes pas le problème. je ne fais pas parti de ta vie . tu me cache tout . Même qui tu es? tu ne me parles pas de toi alors que toi tu sais tout de moi . j'en ai marre que tu sois loin de moi , d'être enfermé et d'être seul. C'est peu être toi qui va voir ailleurs . Mais si c'était mon cas . si j'en avais eu le courage et si je ne tenais pas autant à toi ce serai de ta faute si c'était le cas. Tu n'es pas mon père mais mon petit ami . "

" - C'est sur que je ne suis pas ton père . tu n'en as pas de toutes façon , tu ne sais pas se que c'est ."

je dois l'avouer . là... j'ai mal … je le regarde dans les yeux alors que malgré moi je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage. je ne lui répond pas . Il se rends compte de la boude qu'il viens de faire.

" - Naruto , je …"

" - J'ai compris , je reprends mon sac et me dirige vers la porte ouverte je conclus , tu viens toi-même de me donner une raison d'aller ailleurs . "

Je claque la porte et me met à courir les larmes plein le visage sous le regard de Kakashi surpris . Une fois arrivé en dehors de la maison , j'entends la voix de Sasuke m'appeler . je continu à courir en composant le numéro de Gaara . Je lui donne rendez-vous quelque rues plus loin , où il vient me récupérer 6 minutes plus tard.

** c'était comment ? review !**

**q.o.k.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Re coucou mes cocos. Je dois avouer que je suis contente de vous vous ai manqué ?**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à ****dragonichigo, Boys-Love-Yaoi, saki-62 et SLASHAGOGO qui me suivent depuis le début. Merci pour vos commentaires, critiques, et conseils. J'espère avoir de nouveaux commentaires de vous. ^^**

**Réponses au reviews ….**

**Himitsu :**

**Merci de ton commentaire. Voici la suite tant attendu, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt **

**Laura**

**A vrai dire Sasuke ne veut pas séquestrer notre petit naru. Il est juste un handicapé social qui ne sait pas s'exprimer en douceur. Surtout quand il a peur. Bonne lecture. ^^**

**dragonichigo**

**OUI, c'est Sasuke est un abruti fini mais ce n'est pas nouveau ça. Mais pas d'inquiétude, la connerie ça se soigne à grand coup de coup de pieds dans le derrière. Comme on dis : C'est au moment de s'assoir que l'on reconnait l'utilité des fesses laissons à sasuke le temps de méditer la dessus .bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11 : Le Perdre pour ne pas avoir mal **

Dire que je suis triste serai un euphémisme. Je déteste le contrôle que Sasuke a sur moi. Avec quelques mots, il parvient à me blesser plus que n'importe qui. Aimer n'aide pas à être intelligent, mais continu de ruminer mes idées noires alors que gaara me raccompagne chez lui. Je sens bien qu'il est énervé. Et je me doute qu'il s'agit encore du syndrome du grand frère. Malgré l'évidence de la situation, il trouvera quand une raison de se jeter la faute. Ça, c'est le truc que je ne me suis jamais expliqué. Gaara est une entité à lui tout seul. En y repensant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'appartement, je me rends compte que l'on a toujours pas échangé un seul mot.

C'est loin d'être réconfortant. Je vois bien qu'il bout de l'intérieur. Sa colère est presque palpable. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas je me laisse tombé sur le cana-lit du salon, je suis fatigué mentalement et j'ai l'impression de ne plus être en vie. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que cette impression d'étouffer voit Gaara s'installer face à moi. Au bout de 30 secondes, il ne finit pas de s'excuser comme je l'avais prévu. Je lui souris calmement.

-tu n'y es pour rien du tout, gaara …

Je sais que ce genre de chose l'agace encore plus mais il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Il penche sa tête sur le côté et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

-Si je ne t'avais abandonné tu ne te serais pas laisser embobiner par l'autre naze. Toi et moi, on le sait très bien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Il se sent coupable, le pauvre.

-tu ne comprends pas... je l'aurais quand même rencontré et je l'aurais quand même aimé.

Je voyais bien qu'il était dégouté et blasé. Je ne voulais pas que nos retrouvailles se passent comme ça. L'amour fait mal il était or de question qu'il se sente coupable de ma tristesse.

-allez, viens on se fait une partie de ps3, histoire de rire un peu...

Il sembla hésité un moment et finit par me suivre sur le divan gris du salon en face le la télé. On a ri…On a beaucoup ri … cela m'a fait du bien on a joué toute l'aprèm. J'étais de nouveau moi .Mon meilleur était maintenant au courant de tout et je me sentais de nouveau bien. Je dois avouer que je me voilais la face en me focalisant sur ce moment agréable. Si bien que l'on se coucha à 5h du matin.

Un peu plus tard, je me rendis à la boulangerie, fallait bien qu'on mange un petit-déj digne de ce nom, laissant à la maison un gaara bavant sur son oreiller. Il était presque mimi. A mon retour, Manuela était la. Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps d'entrer qu'elle m'avait déjà taclé façon rugbyman avec son célèbre "câlin affectif". On ne fit que rire à cela .C'était bon, j'étais de nouveau était or de question que je change de nouveau. Je vais me reprendre et vivre.

* * *

SASUKE

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris? Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Je tiens à lui, peut être trop. J'avais eut tellement peur quand je ne l'ai retrouvé dans ma chambre .Mes paroles ont été horrible. N'importe qui aurait mal pris mes j'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un entre lui et moi et sa je ne l'ai pas supporté. Je le veux ...je veux tellement fort que sa en devient inquiétant. Je fais de mon mieux pour réfréner mes envies et mes désirs. Comment peut on être foutu comme lui et rester aussi innocent? Ce n'est pas normal. Moi qui me pensait hétéro voir asexué, je crois l'absence de "motivation" s'est réveiller un peu trop brusquement à mon goût. Rien que lors que je vivais avec lui c'était de la torture bien qu'au début j'ai voulu me voiler la face. Au final, j'ai du reconnaitre que j'était déjà perdu. Et que si je ne voulais pas le perdre, il fallait que je redevienne moi-même.

Un fois sorti de mon coma, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas juste attaché à lui ou attiré par corps (qui soit dis en passant est juste magnifiquement bandant) mais que j'étais AMOUREUX. C'est à partir de la que j'ai merdé, je crois. J'ai voulu vérifier si d'autres mecs pouvaient m'attirer physiquement comme lui. Mais rien, aucune réaction. Forcé de reconnaitre mon échec .J'ai voulu être un peu distant avec lui .Déjà pour ne pas le violer contre un mur dans un coin sombre et ensuite parce que j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas totalement m'attacher à lui, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de me faire mal, comme Itachi...je sais, je suis minable. Kakashi me l'a suffisamment répété depuis que Naruto est parti. Il est parti … et je me sens si mal, j'ai froid. J'ai honte de mon comportement .je l'ai laissé s'approcher de moi pour finalement le délaisser complètement. Je sais tout de lui et lui ne sais rien de moi. Mais aurait il accepter d'être avec moi avec une histoire comme la mienne? Je ne sais pas ...j'ai voulu l'éloigner en maintenant que c'est fait j'ai l'impression de sourire, ses blagues à 50 centimes, sa chaleur ….juste sa présence me manque.

Deux jours … deux jours qu'il est parti les larmes aux yeux. Depuis son départ, il ne m'arrive rien de bon. Mon frère est revenu en ville, l'assassin de ma famille … j'ai peur et s'il découvre ma relation avec Naruto...si Je veux protéger, il vaut mieux qu'il reste prés de moi.

Je savais ce qui me restait à faire, je me suis brusquement redresser de mon fauteuil avant de me rappeler que j'étais en réunion. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me justifier. Je devais y aller maintenant. J'avais perdu assez de temps. Je me mis à courir, il devait être chez son meilleur ami. Les cours devait être fini. je me suis laisser conduire par mon chauffeur. Une fois arrivé chez le Meilleur ami, avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte celle-ci fut ouverte. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'identifier la tâche noire devant moi je me suis reçu un violant coup de batte de baseball dans le ventre. Dans ma chute, je me suis cogner la tête contre le sol. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est le hurlement de cette fille.

" - IL S'EST FAIT ENLEVER PAR TA FAUTE ! NARUTO A DISPARU!"

**Allllllloooooooors reviews ?**

**Selon vous que c'est- il passé ? Pronostiques ? J'attends vos avis.**

**Kiss. Bien baveux.**

**q.o.k.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello **_

_**Un grand merci à Boys-Love-Yaoi et à dragonichigo pour leurs reviews toujours justes utiles et agréables. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer bien que cela ne soit pas si simple. je remercie aussi ceux qui me lisent mais qui n'ont pas le temps ou l'envie de me laisser une reviews merci quand même. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra a vos attentes. **_

_**Big bisou bien baveux **_

_**Queenofkrass^^**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12.**

Dans quoi m'étais-je encore perdu? Je ne savais même plus comment je m'était retrouver là dedans. Je rentrais chez Gaara après une séance de shopping improvisée quand une voiture sorti de je ne sais où? Elle me suivait depuis un moment en fait ... Enfin, je crois. Moi, j'avais plutôt les yeux fixés sur mes mangas achetés. je me sentais mieux je voulais marcher un peu. Arrivé dans un coin un peu isolé, des mecs se sont limites jeter sur moi, j'ai pu reconnaître l'autre abruti qui avait insulté Sasuke et à qui j'avais péter le nez. j'ai balancer mon sac 2 mètres plus loin avant de commencer a essayer de se défendre. J'en avais assommés 2 et j'étais bien partit avec le 3éme et le 4éme même si je commençais un peu à fatiguer .

Tout d'un coup je vois un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne qui débarquent et neutralisent les premiers attaquants. il faut dire qu'ils étaient qu'ils étaient plus nombreux et visiblement mieux entraînés que le premier groupe. Il faut avouer que j'avais plus de mal à me défendre...non ... en fait je n'y arrivais pas du tout au final je me suis mis à courir mais bon, je ne suis pas allé bien loin. je me suis très vite retrouvé dans un 4x4 blinder avec vitre tinté et tout et tout ... bien évidement j'ai essayer de résister plus pour la forme que autre chose . Je finis assommé dans la voiture .

A mon réveil, j'étais dans un grand lit, dans une chambre inconnue. Elle était décoré avec goût, les murs étaient blancs cassés et l'ensemble des meubles et autres étaient soit en bois soit beige et marron. La chambre était aussi grande que une de ses salles d'amphi à la fac. Au moment ou j'allais de descendre du lit, la porte s"ouvrit pour laisser entrer qui semblait être le sosie de Sasuke en un peu plus grand et plus vieux que lui. il marcha jusqu'à moi alors que les gardes refermaient la porte .il dégageai cette même classe que sasuke . Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Il avait un truc qui intimidait peu être son regard perçant.

- Bonjour Naruto, ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance...

- ... ( analysons d'abord le terrain avant de tenter quoi que se soit )

- je m'appelle...

- Itachi , je sais ...

Étrangement, Itachi eut un sourire mélancolique, le regard dans le vague puis il revint à moi.

- Ainsi il ne m'a pas effacé de sa mémoire...

- comment tu veux qu'il t'oublie tu es son frère malgré se que tu lui as fait subir.

Alors que je m'attendais à m'en prendre une , il se contenta de me regarder dans les yeux avant de me sortir

- tu l'aime vraiment ...

Et la je rougis comme un con parce que je savais très bien que que ce n'était pas une question.

le fait de me voir réagir comme ça , sembla l'enchanter au plus haut point.

- Dans ce cas , je n'aurai donc pas besoin de te torturer pour savoir tes intentions en vers mon petit frère. il y a trop de personne qui lui veulent du mal.

- Ouais ... à commencer par toi,non? fais pas comme c'était pas vrai ,tu lui a fais du mal...

- je n'y suis pour rien , je n'ai rien fait. je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de me justifier et d'expliquer ce qui c'était vraiment passer. La police était dans le coup. Tu as vu les types qui voulaient t'enlever ?

- ouais ?

- il travaille pour le véritable assassin de mes parents et de tout mon clan. il avait déjà tuer tout mon clan quand je suis rentré et il cherchais la chambre de Sasuke je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Je l'ai donc attirer à ma suite .Quand j'ai fini par le semer,je suis retourné à la maison et j'ai retrouver les corps de mes parents , je me suis jeté sur le corps de ma mère , je la serrai dans mes bras quand sasuke est arrivé .Sous le choc, perdit connaissance et se cogna la tête contre le coin de la c 'est à cet instant que la police a débarqué m'accusant de tous ces crime. A son reveil , on a expliqué que c'était moi qui avait fait tout cela.J'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant qu'il ne m'attrappe. Sasuke est tout ce qui me reste. je suis peu être riche et craint mais je suis seul , je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon frère .

il semblais si malheureux, il avait l'air aussi seul que Sasuke , il n'était pas mauvais ; il semblait presque fragile avant de réaliser ce que je faisais je serai Itachi dans ses ça ne devait pas lui arriver souvent par ce que au lieu de me repousser il resserra les bras au tour de moi .

- Sasuke a de la chance d'avoir un ange comme toi , murmura-il en se redressant un petit sourire en coin , le même que Sasuke.

- Il ne veut pas de moi, il s'en fiche de moi. Il m'a fait mal...

Du coup je me sens mal, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. je m'étais efforcer de ne pas penser à lui.

- Selon mais informateur, il a du mal à se remettre de ton départ , il est allé chez ton meilleur ami pour te demander de revenir mais il a appris que tu t'es fais enlever. D'ailleurs il a faillit se faire étriper par une petite black de 50 kilos. Il se ballade avec un jolie l'**œil au beurre noir.**

**- **il.. il me cherche ?

- Bien** sur. **Il tiens à toi mais ne sais pas comment le a toujours manquer d'affection du coup il ne sait pas montrer ses émotions. Il apprend encore.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet moi , il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Je me suis contenté de sourire calmement. Il tenait à moi c'était déjà ça bien que moi je sache que j'étais dingue de lui.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas être partit voir la police pour expliquer le fait que vous n'y étiez pour rien. Qui m'aurait cru ? J'étais un jeune surdoué en pleine crise de puberté. Orochimaru l'a bien compris et en a profiter.

- Orochimaqui?

- Orochimaru... c'est lui qui a tuer notre famille. Il convoitait l'Uchiwa Corp. Il ne restait plus que moi et coup, il s'est attaqué Sasuke qui était dans le coma. J'ai du le faire changer d'hôpital plusieurs fois. Il a finit par le retrouver à chaque fois. Le coma de sasuke était très étrange ,c'était comme si son âme avait quitter son corps. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me sentais si mal. Plus les années passait moins j'avais de l'espoir concernant le réveil de mon frère. Non seulement j'avais perdu ma famille et mon frère était dans le coma mais en plus , J'étais considéré comme étant un assassin sans pitié.

- Cela a du être dur pour faut que tu parles à Sasuke.

Il se contenta de me faire un petit sourire triste. je pense que moi aussi a sa place , je ne serai pas très optimiste.

Nous avons discuter de tout et de rien pendant que je m'empiffrais de toute la nourriture que itachi avait fait emmener pour j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, naruto ..., finit -il par m'avouer, je sais que dans l'entreprise il y a des alliées de orochimaru .ils projettent de s'attaquer a sasuke dans une semaine . Dans l'entreprise je ne peux pas le protéger aussi bien que d'habitude.

- je suis la si tu as besoin , t'inquiète pas coco...

- Hein? coco?

- t'aime pas?( la je lui tape la tête du petit mec gentil et fragile)

- euuuh sisi pas soucis , ne soit pas triste heiiin!

C'est en le voyant tenter de me remonter le morale alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal que j'ai vraiment compris que c'était quelqu'un de gentil qui ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche. J'allais l'aider à être innocenter et surtout à retrouver son frère.

- Bon , on a du pain sur la planche si tu veux retrouver ton frère mais d'abord on a besoin d'aide ...

- euuuuh de quoi tu parles Naruto?

- je dois apeller Yahiko...

- c'est qui ça?

- Mon cousin...

- Pourquoi faire ? j'ai assez de personnel ici...

- Oui , bah rien ne nous garanti qu'ils ne sont pas tous des vendus... Bon viens on y va ...

- où?

- Chez Sasuke

- t'es singlé?

- laisse moi faire mais surtout ne répond à aucunes de ses provocations ok?

-...

- tu me fais confiance ?

- oui ...

- bien allons-y

Avant qu'il ne réagisse , je le tirais vers la sortie de la chambre, il m'indiça le chemin vers le parking sous le regard surpris des gardes du corps placé un peu partout la villa.

Une fois dans le voiture , j'ai appelé Yahiko et j'ai laisser un message alarmant sur son répondeur en lui donnant rendez-vous chez Sasuké.

* * *

** verdict ?**

**reviews?**

**avis?**

**A ce que je vois nous sommes dans une période de radinerie générale pour les reviews et baaaaaaah moi aussi je fais ma casse- pieds **

**pas de reviews pas de suite naaaaah...**

**c'est de votre faute vous marcher tous au chantage ahahahahahah  
**

**queenofk.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un petit coucou …**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et surtout que vous êtes toujours tous en vie. Vu que moi j'avais disparu de la circulation depuis pas mal de temps. Je sais je suis nulle… pas taper ! Pas taper !**

**Un grooooooooos merci Boys-Love-Yaoi , Kira Potter Malfoy, choco97, halinnee, dragonichigo pour vos reviews. Sa fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir à chaque chapitre. J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre correspondra à vos attentes.**

_**CookieMimi **_**: Tu avais un peu peur que j'abandonne cette fics mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Voici donc un petit aperçu de la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira parce que c'est en grande parti grace à ta review que je mets ce chapitre. Alors des bisous…**

**ET MAINTENANT NOTRE CHAPITRE ET SURTOUT QUE LA KRASS VOUS ACCOMPAGNES…**

**Chapitre13 Les retrouvailles …**

Je sens bien que ma vie a pris une tournure très étrange. Je sors avec un mec qui était en fait mon animal de compagnie. Mec qui maintenant, est le principal actionnaire de la plus Grande Multinationale du pays. La vie est bien étrange, je dois dire. Soit dit en passant je suis supposé être hétéro.

Je me retrouve dans la même voiture que le pseudo assassin des Parents de mon Petit-ami. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je me sens un peu perdu. Ma vie n'a jamais vraiment été simple mais maintenant encore moins. Je finis par me redresser pour regarder Itachi qui n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Il ne va pas nous faire une crise de nerfs quand même.

« - Itachi, ça va ?

-on va dire que oui… »

Je vois bien qu'il est stressé. Moi à sa place je serai encore pire. Avant d'arriver chez Sasuke, j'ai demandé que l'on fasse un saut chez Gaara pour que je le rassure. Mais une fois arrivé devant chez Gaara, Itachi repris son assurance le temps de quitter la voiture et de monter à l'appartement. On aurait dit un prédateur. Je comprends d'où lui viens sa réputation de tuer. Il suffisait de voir sa tête à cet instant pour comprendre. Une fois devant la porte, j'eus beau frapper et sonner à la porte personne ne répondit. C'est donc un peu déçu que je suis parti retrouver Yahiko près de chez Sasuke.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je revis mon cousin, mon frère. Il était encore plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Il devait bien faire 1M85 maintenant, Musclé mais pas trop. Toujours aussi blond avec de légers reflets roux. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais fasciné par son regard, bleu gris profond. J'aurais tellement voulu être comme lui. Mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Yahi qui jusque-là ne m'avait pas vu avait le visage fermé mais qu'il me vit, il se précipita vers moi. Du coup, je vis Itachi se détendre. Visiblement, il se méfiait de Yahiko. C'est presque mimi.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de cligner des yeux, je le vois se jeter sur moi pour une séance de câlins dans tous les sens. Un vrai papa poule. Je le regarde, il a vraiment bien fait de se lancer dans la mode. Il a sa propre ligne de vêtements maintenant. Il a trouvé son point fort, je suis tellement fier de lui que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Il le voit et me sert encore plus dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué yahi…

- Je suis là maintenant. je vais prendre soin de toi, Gros bébé…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je suis plus un bébé …

- Pour Moi tu le seras toujours, alors arrête de me fuir.

- Je ne te fuis pas mais je ne veux être pas un boulet que tu traines. Je ne suis pas comme toi .Je…

- Arrêtes Naru…Présente moi plutôt tes amis, tu veux…

- Pa…Pardon…,Itachi ,je te présente mon frère Yahiko.

- Je suis ravie de te connaitre, lâcha naturellement Yahiko, et ses hommes habillés en noir sont ?

- Ce sont mes hommes, répondit calmement Itachi qui se plaça juste en face de Yahi.

Je vis alors Yahiko faire mine de vouloir serrer la main à au moment où leur mains entraient en contact Yahiko tira Itachi vers lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Parmi tes hommes, des ennemies se sont glissés … les 3 de gauche…

- Qu'est-ce que te fait dire cela ?

- Disons que j'ai connu Ton ennemi durant ma jeunesse…

- Ta jeunesse…

- Je lui ai appartenu

- De quoi tu parles Yahi, demandai-je avant de comprendre, ne me dis pas que c'est à lui que tes parents t'ont … ven…confiés ?

- Oui…

Du coup, J'ai réalisé dans quelles conditions mon frère a vécu pendant plus de 2 ans. Je sentis les larmes monter malgré moi. Je comprenais pour quoi, il a détesté ses parents pendant si longtemps. C'est pour cela que Yahiko ne parlait jamais de son enfance. Il finit par relever les yeux vers moi parce qu'une seconde plus tard, je sentis ses bras au tour de moi. Il me sera très fort tentant de me rassurer par des paroles classiques du genre « ce n'est rien, c'est fini maintenant. » Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que l'on l'avait abandonné. Il avait toujours été là pour moi. Même durant la période où il était là-bas. Je n'avais rien vu. J'étais petit, 5 ans environ mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de n'avoir rien vu. Maintenant que j'avais compris quel type de personne était cet Orochimaru. Alors que je serai Yahiko contre moi comme un désespéré, je vis itachi aller vers les trois gardes en appelant trois autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il les entraina ensuite dans une petite ruelle sombre. 5minutes plus tard il revint avec les deux autres hommes. Il appela les 3 derniers gardes qui repartir faire une séance de « nettoyage ». Puis il revint vers nous calmement vers nous.

- La menace a été écarté, lâcha-t-il , allons-Y…

- Mais on n'attend pas tes hommes ?, murmurai-je.

- Pas le temps, répondit-il calmement la tête basse

Je savais ce qu'il venait de faire mais Je n'allais pas pleurer pour des gens qui étais là pour faire du mal à des personnes que j'aime. Malgré tout, Itachi évita mon regard tout le long de la route, si bien qu'une fois arrivé devant chez Sasu, j'ai lui ai dit que je comprenais son geste, qu'il n'avait pas eu le se mit à sourire mais lors qu'il se rappela ou il allait il se tendit de nouveau. Je descendis de la voiture pour aller parler à l'interphone. Le grillage fut rapidement ouvert dès que je me suis présenté.

Une fois entré dans la résidence, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Manuela se rua sur moi. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle était chez Sasuke, Gaara sortit luis aussi de la maison venant me serrer dans ses bras. Malgré Moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se serrer. Sasuke s'en foutait de moi. Je me laissais donc aller dans les bras de mes amis en tentant de les rassurer. J'ai ensuite présenter Yahiko et Itachi a Gaara qui les regardait comme des futures ennemies à combattre. Mais un fois que je lui ai expliqué que c'était en fait Itachi qui m'avait sauvé, Son regard devint beaucoup moins hostile. Sur le coup je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il ne changera jamais.

Naru … On a une mauvaise nouvelle…, lâcha doucement Manuela, Sasuke a fait une baisse de tension à cause du stress… je crois qu'il se sentait responsable…

**Alors reviews on aime on n'aime pas ?**

**J'attends vos avis…**

**Des bisous **


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou a tous**

**Je suis de retour parmi vous éhéhéhéhé !**

**Nombreux sont ceux qui voulait des explications … ben voici une petite partie des explications. Savourez !**

**Merci à aille-noire, cyr , CookieMimi , nathalie POUR VOS REVIEWS JE VOUS KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF .**

**CookieMimi ne t'inquiète pas j'aime les commentaire spéciaux.**

**merci et bonne lecture...**

**EXPLICATIONS**

J'étais de nouveau dans la chambre de Sasuke, notre chambre mais je me sens mal. Je me sens triste et seul. Les autres sont toujours dans l'un des nombreux salons de la Résidence. Il est évident que la vie à un sérieux problème avec moi. Chaque fois que les choses semblent s'arranger, il y a un nouveau problème qui apparait. C'est démoralisant. Cela fait une demi-heure que je suis là, assis en face lui. Il a presque l'air d'être juste assoupi. Je ferai bien de rejoindre les autres. Je finis par me redresser doucement sans faire de bruits. Je me penche au-dessus de lui pour lui embrasser le front. C'est finalement le cœur serré que je quitte la chambre pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon bleu, le salon préféré de Sasuke…

Et le mien aussi. Je retrouve Gaara assis avec Manuela sur l'un des nombreux petits canapés deux places. Et en face de lui, Itachi semblait passionnée par leur conversation. Non loin de là, se tenait Kakashi qui ne ratait pas une miette de la conversation, faisant même de petites interventions rapides mais utiles.

Tous finissent par se tourner vers moi, un air inquiet collé au crane. Je me rapproche d'eux en silence et m'installe près de Gaara en silence.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Naruto, Monsieur Sasuke va mieux. Il dort à cause des médicaments, lâcha Kakashi sans même me regarder.

- Hm.

Que pouvais-je répondre de plus ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Chaque fois que je pensais que mes problèmes avaient l'air de se régler, il y avait de nouveaux problèmes qui débarquaient. Je ne pus que soupirer en regardant mes pieds. Puis finalement, je me suis rappeler que j'avais mieux à faire que de passer mon temps à pleurer.

- Itachi... Yahiko il faut qu'on parle. On a un véritable problème sur le dos, dis-je en me redressant doucement.

- En fait, c'est toi qu'on attendait Bébé Naru...

- Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Je ne suis plus un bébé!

Je vis alors Gaara se mettre à sourire. Ce traitre aimait m'appeler bébé lui aussi. Manuela lui mit un coup de coude. Enfin une alliée. je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour me remonter le morale uniquement par leur pré ne sais pas où je serai si je ne les avais pas près de moi. Je revins à la réalité quand je pris conscience qu'Itachi et Yahiko étaient en pleine conversation. Ça avait l'air sérieux. Je me suis donc contenté de me rapprocher d'eux tout comme Gaara et Manuela.

- Comment se fait-il que ta famille se soit retrouvée avec cette vipère de Horochimoidessus sur le dos…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il ne changera jamais.

- En fait, c'est lui qui est venu à nous. On a rien demandé. Il a tout fait pour racheter notre société. Notre père n'a jamais voulu. C'est là que les problèmes ont réellement commencé.

- Comment ça?

- Il possède 60% des actions de notre principal concurrent sur le marché de l'informatique. Il y a des années il a voulu nous racheter. Mais notre père a refusé, il n'avait pas travaillé si dur pour laisser un inconnu lui voler sa propriété. Puis petit à petit les principaux collaborateurs ont commencé disparaître. Puis il y a eu des démissions. Les collègues de notre père recevaient des menaces. Mais Malgré tout Notre père ne renonça pas. De ce fait depuis tout jeune, j'aidai mon père.

- Et vous avez tenu le coup ? demanda doucement Manuela tout en prenant doucement la main de Gaara.

- On n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Nous avons fini par prendre contact avec la police. Il ne menaçait plus uniquement mon père et ses collègues. Il suivait Sasuke et menaçait notre famille. Malgré tous les affaires marchaient de mieux de mieux pour nous. Il a perdu un grand nombre de contact. Leur chiffre d'affaires était en chute libre. Il est donc venu directement chez nous un après-midi et… il a tué notre famille. Je… je suis arrivée et j'ai retrouvé les corps. Ma mère respirait encore. J'essayé de comprimer la plaie. Mais, le sang continuait de couler de partout.

- Il était déjà parti ? demanda doucement Yahiko

- Non, il cherchait Sasuke. Il voulait …l'enlever. Mais Sasuke est rentré de l'école plus tard que prévu, il m'a trouvé dans le salon au-dessus du corps de notre mère, couvert de sang. Il a paniqué du coup. Orochimaru est arrivée par derrière et lui la tête avant de la fracasser contre le coin de la table. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me suis ressaisit j'ai composé le numéro de la police. Je voyais que Sasuke perdait énormément de sang. C'est là que ce chien m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien d'appeler la police qu'ils arrivaient et que c'était ses alliés que je serai accusé de toutes les façons. Puis il est partit. J'ai directement vérifié l'état de Sasuke. Puis en Entendant la police arriver, je me suis caché, je suis resté dans la maison.

- Mais la police ne t'a pas trouvé ? demanda calmement Gaara.

- disons que cette maison possède elle aussi ses petits secrets. J'ai pu rester là sans avoir m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Kakashi s'occupait de moi et des affaires de la famille. J'ai quitté la maison au réveil de Sasuke. Il aurait pu me trouver Vu qu'il connait tous les lieux cachés de la maison.

- Cela a dû être difficile, ne pus-je m'em pécher de demander.

- Pas vraiment cela n'a pas vraiment perturbé ma ville de rester dans la maison. C'est surtout la mort de ma famille et la disparition de mon frère qui étaient difficile à accepter. Je prenais déjà des courts à domicile. Donc ça ne m'a pas trop toucher. Je me suis ensuite crée un réseau important et des affaires en parallèle à l'entreprise familiale. Je devais pouvoir être assez influent pour pouvoir protéger mon petit frère.

- j'imagine que le faite que Sasuke est survécut à gêné ses plans ?

- Oui, il avait pour but de me mettre en prison pour le meurtre de ma famille, il se serai ainsi débarrassé de la dernière gêne. Mais, j'ai disparu de la circulation et Sasuke était sous constante surveillance. Kakashi gérait les affaire d'une main de fer du coup Orochimaru ne put même pas influencer les gérants de notre entreprise du moins pas de façon grave. Mais maintenant que mon frère est de retour il est plus difficile de le protéger. Il y a des traitres dans notre société, il ne doit pas être seul.

- Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, murmurai-je en lui prenant la main

C'est alors que le bruit d'un objet se fracassant contre le sol me força à tourner la tête vers l'entrée.

- Monsieur Sasuke , murmura Kakashi en se précipitant vers mon beau brun.

Il titubait un peu mais ne laissa pas Kakashi l'aider. Il se redressa et jeta vers Itachi un regard de pur haine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fais là ce traitre ? souffla –t –il en nous fixant Itachi et moi comme-çi il rêvait.

Puis son regard se fixa sur ma main sur celle d'Itachi. Tous dans la pièce suivirent son regard mais aucun n'eut le temps de réagir quand dans un cri de pur haine, il se rua sur Itachi faisant basculer le fauteuil et nous par la même occasion.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

**Alors ? reviews ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou mes cocos,**

**Je suis contente de vous m'avez manqué. Voici votre chapitre.**

**Voila les réponses pour vos gentils commentaires **

**Rikka Yomi;merci beaucoup pour ta review sa me donne vraiment envie de continuer. pour ce qui est de la baisse de tension j'ai vu des hommes hurler a la mort pour moi que ça. j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.**

** ElianaHime; merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. wah je suis contente que tu aimes. j'espere que tu aimeras la suite.**

**MiekoCookie; voici ta suite comme promis. savoure...**

**Passerine**, **contente de voir que tu aimes,pour se qui est du rythme de publication, je ne préfère pas donner d'estimation pour ne pas donner de faux espoir**.

**Elendil-sama suite a l'absence de lemon dans ton dernier chapitre je me contente de savourer ta review et je ne t'insulterai pas.**

** Voici votre chapitre...**

**Chapitre 15**

Alors que Sasuke se jetait sur Itachi, je fus propulsé contre le mur contre lequel je me cognai le poignet. Rien de grave, mais en me relevant je ne pus m'appuyer sur cette main. Une fois redressé, je vis Sasuke qui balançait de violents coups de poing à son frère couché sur le dos. Ce qui me choqua fut le fait qu'Itachi ne semblait pas vouloir se défendre et se contentait de regarder son petit frère.

Je savais que je devais réagir, que je devais faire quelque chose mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais me le permettre. Puis je vis le visage de Sasuke. Je n'y lisais pas de la haine, juste de la tristesse et de la souffrance. Je sentis mon cœur me faire mal. Je n'avais jamais cherché à vraiment cherché à comprendre comment il voyait les choses. Il n'était qu'un enfant lorsqu'il avait vécu ça, sans oublier cette histoire de lynx dont nous n'avions jamais parlé, évidement.

Je me sentais tellement frustré par toutes ces questions sans réponses que je n'avais cherché à comprendre quoi que ce soit. J'étais resté le pauvre malheureux maltraité au lieu de me mettre à sa place. Et lui était juste inquiet, perdu, et seul.

C'est alors que doucement, je m'approchai de lui. Il avait l'air de se fatiguer assez vite, car ses coups n'étaient plus aussi violent. Si bien que quand je m'installai derrière lui et le pris dans mes bras, il se redressa doucement. C'est à ce moment que je pris conscience de ses tremblements. Ils étaient discrets mais je les sentais.

- Sasuke, arrête sil-te plait, c'est fini maintenant. Ça va aller.

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma propre voix. Elle semblait prête à se casser.

Sasuke ne répondait pas.

- Je suis … je suis vraiment désolé… sil-te-plait… je…

Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait je me retrouvais dans ses bras, debout au milieu de la pièce. Je me tenais sur la pointe des pieds. Il finit par me soulever, passant mes jambes de parts et d'autres de ses hanches alors qu'il me portait par les cuisses. Je me perdis de nouveau dans son regard sombre alors que je passais mes bras autour son cou, passant et repassant mes mains dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il y avait une telle douceur dans ce simple geste. Malgré moi, je me suis sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. C'est au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche pour laisser nos langues se retrouver que je me suis perdu. J'oubliai alors tout ce qui n'était pas Sasuke. _Que cela ne s'arrête jamais_, c'était la seule chose cohérente qui parvenait à tourner dans ma tête.

Comment avais-je pu oublier tout cela ? Oublier à quel point j'avais besoin de lui, de son odeur, de son goût ? Toutes ces choses qui font de lui le Sasuke auquel je m'étais si vite attaché. Lentement, il relâcha mes lèvres que je m'empressai de mordre. Il me regarda pendant un long moment dans les yeux, puis se pencha à mon oreille. Il respira contre elle doucement me faisant de nouveau frissonner puis il murmura doucement.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne t'ai pas traité comme tu le mérites… je t'ai poussé à t'éloigner de moi. Il y a des choses que moi-même je ne comprends pas. J'avais tellement peur de toi...pour toi, je me sentais attaqué de tous les cotés. Mais quand…quand tu es parti…c'était encore pire quand tu es parti. Je t'en supplie ne pars plus…ne t'éloignes plus de moi… j'ai besoin de toi.

- Sasuke…

- J'ai…j'ai besoin de toi, parce que je… parce que je t'aime, Naruto.

Je mettais promis de ne plus me comporter comme une mauviette pour aider Itachi à protéger Sasuke mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou pour cacher mes larmes aux autres personnes, que j'avais complètement oublié soit dit en passant.

Je le sentis s'asseoir, m'installant sur ses jambes, toujours face à lui. Il serra son étreinte sur moi puis concentra son intérêt sur les autres personnes, notamment sur Yahiko et Itachi.

- Je pense que vous me devez des explications, et toi aussi Kakashi.

Aucun ne semblait pressé de prendre la parole, et au final, ce fût Kakashi qui se rapprocha de nous alors que je sortais ma tête du cou de mon brun pour m'installer entre ses jambes, adossé à son torse.

- Monsieur Sasuke, je n'avais pas le choix. C'était pour votre sécurité et celle de votre frère.

- Je n'ai plus de frère ! Cria alors Sasuke, me faisant sursauter.

- Je suis pourtant là, devant toi Sasuke. Murmura tristement Itachi.

- Tu m'as trahi et trahi notre famille.

- Non !

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

- Qu'as-tu vu Sasuke ? M'as-tu vu en train de faire du mal à notre famille, ou en train d'essayer d'aider notre mère ?!

- Je t'ai vu… je… tu… pourquoi ?!

- Je suis entré peu avant toi. Mère bougeait encore, j'ai essayé de limiterl'hémorragie. Mais elle perdait trop de sang. Puis elle m'a fait signe de me baisser pour me murmurer ses dernières volontés avant de s'éteindre sous mes yeux. Je suis resté là, serrant le corps de Mère, j'ignore combien de temps. Peu après, tu es rentré et m'as vu couvert de sang et près des corps de nos parents. Tu as paniqué, tu as commencé à reculer mais Oromashiru est arrivé derrière toi alors que tu te mettais à crier, pour ne pas que tu alarmes les voisins par tes cris, il t'a attrapé par la tête avant de te cogner la table. Il m'a fait porter le chapeau pour le meurtre de nos parents. Je…J'ai dû me cacher mais je veillais sur toi pendant ton coma. Mais à … je te jure que je n'ai rien fait.

- Tu… Pourquoi… N'as-tu rien dit quand je suis arrivé ?

- Ton regard…tu semblais terrifié, tu me regardais comme ton ennemi. J'ai fait un geste pour me rapprocher de toi pour te rassurer mais tu as reculé. Ça m'a fait tellement mal.

- Mais vos parents avaient déjà laissé un testament où il me confiait la gestion de vos biens. Continua Kakashi. Du coup, Oroshimaru n'a jamais pu s'approcher de vous. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cherché les preuves disculpant votre frère. Mais vous vous êtes brusquement réveillé, et j'ai donc mis les affaires de votre frère de côté pour m'occuper de vous, selon les ordres de votre frère.

C'est à ce moment que je me relevai, quittant le corps chaud de Sasuke. Mais avant que je n'eus le temps de faire un pas pour m'éloigner, Sasuke m'agrippait la main. Mais avant qu'il ne dise qui que ce soit, je répondis à sa question muette.

- Je pense que toi et ton frère devriez parler en privé. C'est mieux.

- Mais toi tu peux rester, ça ne me dérange pas. Je…

- Je ne pars nulle part, je serai dans le salon d'à côté, et puis j'ai un petit creux…

- Ne vous inquiétez de rien, Monsieur Sasuke, je ne le lâcherai pas des yeux.

- Bien…je te le confis Kakashi.

Je rejoignis les autres devant la porte. Ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers un autre des nombreux salons, alors que Kakashi revenait avec toutes mes pâtisseries.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah déjà ?! Vous êtes trop fort Kakashi. Criai-je en le voyant arriver.

- C'est ma façon de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour les deux jeunes frères.

- Je n'y suis pour rien à vrai dire je…

- Détrompez-vous ! Si vous n'étiez pas là, Monsieur Sasuke n'aurait même pas écouté son aîné, et l'aurais jeté en prison. Le fait que vous soyez revenu à lui a influencé son jugement.

- Dis donc, Naru-chan, ton cher Sasuke a l'air hyper protecteur. Lâcha Yahiko.

- Arrête, je suis plus un bébé… Naru-chan ne me va plus, j'ai grandi.

- Je suis sûr que Sasuke serais d'accord avec lui. Renchérit Gaara, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ces gamins se liguaient contre moi ? On verra... pour l'instant, autant se concentrer sur mes petits gâteaux sous les regards amusée des autres. L'ambiance était de nouveau festive, nous discutions et rions. Même Kakashi riait avec nous. Une première depuis que je le connaissais. Il semblait presque content de me voir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sasuke et son frère nous rejoignirent. Sasuke vint directement s'asseoir près de moi, posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Son aîné s'installa face à nous, près de Yahiko. La discussion qui tournait autour des compétitions de tennis féminin et masculin se poursuivit un long moment. En même temps, avec une Manuela déterminée à défendre « sa Serena Williams » jusqu'à la mort, le sujet ne pouvait que se poursuivre.

L'heure était à la détente et à la joie. On se retrouvait. On était bien. Nous finîmes par diner tous ensemble. J'étais heureux, entouré de ceux que j'aimais. Du coup quand l'heure de la séparation vint, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur. Mais je savais que je les verrai maintenant beaucoup plus souvent. On avait des choses à faire, des choses importantes. Les premiers à partir furent Gaara et Manuela, après le bisou destructeur de la petite black. Suivi peu après de Yahiko, sous le regard brillant d'Itachi. Comme toujours ce fut un de « ses amis » à moto qui vint le récupérer. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu ce mec sans son casque moto. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il pas toujours du même mec.

Mais le plus drôle fût que longtemps après son départ, Itachi sembla songeur fixant la direction prise par Yahiko. Sasuke, lui, semblait avoir d'autres plans que de rester comme un piquet devant l'entrée. Après un rapide "bonne nuit" à son frère, il me traina vers notre chambre alors qu'Itachi prenait la direction de ses appartements de l'autre côté du manoir accompagné de Kakashi.

Je le suivis sans me plaindre. Je savaiis qu'il attendait nos retrouvailles seuls à seuls. Une fois dans notre chambre, je pris la direction du lit, notre lit. Mais avant de l'atteindre, je me sentis deux bras me serrer contre un corps athlétique. Je sentais son torse contre mon dos, son souffle contre mon oreille.

- Naruto…

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute. Murmurai-je en m'accrochant à ses bras m'entourant.

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… laisse-moi parler jusqu'au bout, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'exprimer mes sentiments… je sais que mon comportement est inexcusable, je…

- Non ! Sas…

- Sil-te-plait, laisse-moi finir. Je voulais te fuir. J'avais peur de ce qui m'arrivait, de ce qui nous arrivait. Depuis toujours, j'évitais de m'attacher de peur de souffrir mais toi tu as un tel pouvoir sur moi que j'ai eu peur. Plus le temps passait, plus je m'attachais. Alors, j'ai fuis et je t'ai volontairement mal… et …et tu es parti…j'ai cru péter un câble. Je ne cherche pas à me justifier mais notre relation n'a pas vraiment commencé comme tout le monde. Merde, Naruto, j'étais ton animal de compagnie… j'étais dans le corps d'un lynx tout le long de mon coma. C'est loin d'être normal. J'ai vu des choses, vécu et survécu seul. Rien que de devoir expliquer notre rencontre à Itachi, j'en ai encore des sueurs froides. Le fait d'être foutu comme un sportif de longue date alors que j'ai passé toute mon adolescence couché dans un lit d'hôpital. Je savais que tu te posais des questions mais je n'ai pas de réponse. Je suis comme toi. Comment ? Pourquoi ? je n'ai aucune idée. Mais j'étais et je suis celui que tu aimais appeler Prince. C'était moi… c'est moi…

* * *

**yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaah FINI!**

**REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!**

**DES BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS**


	16. Chapter 16

Je suis heureux. Heureux d'être rentré, de m'être remis en question. Le fait d'être si bien près de lui me montre une chose : je n'ai jamais regardé d'autre homme. Il est le premier et, je l'espère, le dernier. Mais c'est aussi la première personne à avoir cherché à me connaître et surtout, à me protéger. Quand il me regarde comme maintenant, je me sens précieux et aimé peu importe que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Et puis, il faut dire ce qui est, il est sexy.

Il finit par me relâcher pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lit. Je me rapprochai lentement de lui pour finir par m'asseoir sur ses cuisses face à lui. Je pris ensuite son visage entre mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder.

- Sasuke, la conversation qu'on est en train d'avoir est très importante, pour toi comme pour moi. On ne pourra pas avancer avec des non-dits. Je … J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Il ne fallait pas me laisser m'attacher à toi si c'était pour me fuir après. Je sais que tu t'es expliqué et je ne t'en veux pas mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je veux faire partie de ta vie, savoir ce que tu vis. Je sais que tu travailles beaucoup mais laisse-moi une me fiche que tu ais été mon animal de compagnie. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies.

- Aucun risque … il n'y a que toi dont je rêve la nuit.

- Très flatteur, je me sens honoré.

- Laisse-moi me faire pardonner.

- Mais…

- Sil-te-plait…

- Oui.

Avant d'avoir le temps de cligner des yeux, j'étais allongé, les bras au-dessus de la tête maintenu par l'une des mains de Sasuke, alors que l'autre détachait lentement les boutons de ma chemise. Il redressa la tête pour croiser mon regard et il dut y lire mon excitation mais surtout ma peur. Alors, tout en me retirant ma chemise il me murmura des mots doux et rassurants.

Il se mit à me caresser le torse. Rien que le fait de sentir ses mains chaudes et douces me donnait en vie de gémir. Puis il s'installa sur moi, ses jambes entre les miennes, son torse nu contre le mien. J'étais incapable de me rappeler à quel moment, il avait retiré son haut. Au moment où je compris que ce que je sentais contre ma cuisse était une érection, la sienne, je sentis un gémissement monter dans ma gorge. J'avais chaud. Mon gémissement ne franchit jamais mes lèvres car au moment où j'ouvris la bouche, je sentis la langue de Sasuke s'y infiltrer doucement.

Le peu de neurones connectés qui me restaient, disparurent à cet instant. J'étais envahi par son odeur, son toucher et son goût. Les rares fois où j'ouvrais les yeux je ne voyais que lui. Il glissa lentement ses mains dans mon dos avant de bouger lentement son bassin contre le mien. La friction de nos érections me força à relâcher ses lèvres pour gémir doucement contre son oreille.

J'avais chaud, je voulais que cela continue. La peur avait disparu, laissant place à un plaisir jamais ressenti auparavant. Je le sentais qui s'amusait dans mon cou, que sa main descendait sur mon torse sans que les mouvements de bassins ne s'arrêtent. Je n'étais plus que gémissements entre ses bras. Puis sa main glissa sous mon pantalon.

Mes gémissements devinrent encore plus forts au moment où il me prit en main. Je tremblais, je gémissais m'agrippant aux draps, à son épaule, tout ce que je pouvais attraper. Il ne faisait qu'accélérer et ralentir toutes les deux minutes. Je voulais jouir mais il ne m'en laissa jamais le temps, ralentissant toujours avant.

Je sentais des larmes de frustration et de plaisir me monter aux yeux. Et lui ne me quittait pas des siens. J'aimais ça malgré tout. Malgré moi, je tentai de lui faire comprendre que je voulais plus, que je n'en pouvais plus. Je crois qu'il finit par comprendre parce qu'il se mit à accélérer le rythme. J'étais tellement pris par ses intentions que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'avait retiré pantalon et caleçon depuis un moment déjà. Aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, il s'arrêta et me retourna sur le ventre. Je n'avais plus aucunes forces. Je le sentis se coller à moi, contre mon dos. Je pouvais sentir son érection collée à mes fesses alors qu'il reprenait mon sexe en mains.

Il se mit doucement à se frotter contre moi alors que le rythme redevenait rapide sur mon sexe. Je sentais la chaleur m'envahir, je me sentais monter, c'était la fin mais je n'allais pas mourir, juste jouir. Et alors que je criais de plus en plus fort, je sentis quelque chose de chaud et humide glisser en moi doucement. J'eus tout juste le temps de réaliser que c'était le doigt de Sasuke en moi que ce petit intrus appuya violemment, me faisant jouir instantanément dans un cri aiguë.

Durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, je n'eus pas conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'étais perdu. Je finis par revenir à la réalité en sentant un gant humide passer sur tout mon corps. Sasuke me nettoyait, c'est alors que je pris conscience que j'étais le seul à avoir eu du plaisir.

- Je… je suis désolé…

Sasuke releva la tête vers moi. Comprenant rapidement la raison pour laquelle je m'excusais, il me sourit.

- J'ai dit que c'était ton moment, je voulais prendre soin de toi et te faire du bien.

Mon nettoyage terminé, il jeta le gant au sol, se coucha près de moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer fort contre lui.

-Et puis, reprit-il, te voir jouir m'a suffi.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé qu'il ne bandait plus, il avait joui. Je me sentis rougir malgré moi. J'étais tellement fatigué que je ne me sentis même pas fermer les yeux.

Je suis heureux. Avec Sasuke, on a décidé de tout reprendre depuis le début enfin presque tout. On sort ensemble. Je veux dire on ressemble vraiment à un couple maintenant. C'est un peu guimauve dit comme ça. Mais vu comment on a commencé notre relation, je pense avoir le droit d'être heureux de ce changement.

J'aime beaucoup Itachi. Il est si gentil et surtout il semble en pincer pour Yahiko, mais visiblement il semble douter de ses chances. Surtout que rien n'est jamais clair avec Yahiko. Je pense que c'est sa façon à lui se protéger. Je trouve ça mignon de pouvoir les observer à distance. Bref. Je suis en train de me rendre au travail de Sasuke. Je me suis mis sur mon 31. Il est hors de question de lui faire honte.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer le gigantesque immeuble. Je finis par entrer et me dirigeai directement vers la réception, afin que ma présence soit signalée au « grand patron ».

J'arrivai devant la jeune réceptionniste et la fixai un moment avant de finalement me décider à retirer mes lunettes de soleil. Et là, je lui demandai de signaler ma présence. Je la vis rougir avant d'appeler Sasuke sous mes yeux. Après avoir raccroché, elle me demanda de la suivre en me guidant jusqu'à un ascenseur.

Elle appuya sur le dernier étage et me salua d'un mouvement de la tête avant de repartir. Les portes se refermèrent doucement. Je dus avouer que j'étais un peu stressé, non pas par rapport aux gens, mais plus par rapport à Sasuke. Au fond de moi, je me demandais si ma surprise lui plairait, ou si au contraire, il aurait honte de moi.

Mais avant d'atteindre le dernier étage, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant deux hommes monter. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se mirent à me fixer doucement me stressant.

- Dites-moi, êtes-vous mannequin ?

- Non …pourquoi ?

- Vous semblez correspondre à ce que nous recherchons…

- Que recherchez-vous ?

- Un mannequin qui nous représentera.

- Écoutez, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sasuke, je ne peux….

- Si si, tu vas voir. Nous travaillons ici.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un dernier étage gigantesque. Devant la porte se tenait Sasuke mais lorsqu'il vit que je n'étais pas seul il sentit la frustration le gagner.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Shikamaru?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Shika, et j'ai…

- J'ai un rendez-vous, repasse plus tard, cracha Sasuke tout en saisissant mon poignet pour me tirer vers lui.

- Je vois ça, mais c'est pour cela que je suis là. Je le veux comme mannequin.

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le brun visiblement choqué de la réponse de Sasuke.

Je comprenais sa réaction, il avait peur mais je n'aille me cacher toute ma vie.

- Mais, pourquoi moi? Je suis tout petit.

- Vous serez parfait pour représenter notre nouveau départ.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, nous vous apprendrons tout ce que vous devez savoir.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand je croisai le regard de Sasuke. J'y vis de la peur. Je lui pris alors discrètement la main en me plaçant devant lui.

- Je pense que je vais d'abord en parler avec Sasuke. Il vous donnera ma réponse le plus vite possible. Ça vous va ?

- Oui oui. Répondit Shika en rappelant l'ascenseur.

Ils finirent par partir. Sasuke soupira de soulagement avant de se tourner vers moi. Il me fixa un instant avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- On peut dire que tu sais attirer les gens. Moi qui voulais te préserver, c'est raté.

- Mais non.

- Tu vas devenir une personne de vie privée.

- Mais je n'aurai pas besoin d'excuses pour venir te voir. Je serai près de toi.

- Des personnes chercheront à te séduire, à t'éloigner de moi.

- Je ne laisserai personne d'autre que toi me toucher.

- J'espère bien, ce serait triste de tuer quelqu'un et de finir en prison pour cela.

Je souris en le sentant sortir la tête de mon cou où il avait laissé un petit suçon. Il se jeta ensuite sur mes lèvres dans un doux baiser.

- Alors c'est officiel, je suis ton mannequin personnel, Sasuke.

_**À suivre.**_

_**j 'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus à bientôt.**_

_**Vive les reviews.**_

_**Q.o.K**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou,**

merci pour ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici ! pas de reviews anonymes.

En tout cas merci! vous êtes super!

**Genre : Romance/fantastique.**

**Titre : ton regard, sur moi, me hante**

**Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf un que j'ai crée**.

**Queenofkrass.**

* * *

**Chapitre17: ENSEMBLE...**

J'ai mis entre parenthèses mes études et mon petit boulot. Je dois avouer que le mannequinat est vraiment passionnant. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin libre et sans limite. Mais j'ai toujours peur pour Sasuke. On n'a toujours pas les preuves dont on a besoin pour attaquer en justice Horoshimaru. Le plus frustrant c'est que l'on sait tous que c'est lui l'assassin mais on ne peut rien y fait. J'essaie de passer le plus de temps avec Sasuke .De plus je vois beaucoup plus souvent mon cousin. Je suis vraiment content. Je pensais que notre relation ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant. mais elle va de mieux en mieux . On prend notre temps.

Pour l'instant la publicité et affiche avec mon visage ne sont pas publiques. Mais dans l'entreprise, je vois le regard des autres sur moi. Et je ne sais pas trop si je dois en être surpris et flatté ou m'en inquiété. De plus, je suis aussi le protégé du Grand patron. « Le chouchou ». Ils ne se doutent pas à quelle point je le suis. Je me plaignais de ne pas voir Sasuke mais je commence à comprendre à quoi ressemblent les plannings de Sasuke. J'ai même mon propre coach. Je fais du sport. J'ai un chauffeur. Mais le mieux reste le fait d'avoir accès illimité au bureau de Sasuke.

D'ailleurs, j'y suis là, en ce moment. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. J'ai commandé le dîner. J'aurai pu l'attendre à la maison mais je me serai probablement endormi. Je suis épuisé. On a pas de moment rien qu'à nous en ce moment avec les emplois du temps respectifs, Gaara , Itachi, Yahiko qui habitent presque à la maison. Et au travail, on n'est presque jamais seuls. je le veux pour moi tout seul, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes.

Je ne me suis pas vraiment affiché en dehors de la maison comme étant en couple avec lui. Je me sens vraiment tout petit à côté de lui. J'ai pu l'observer dans l'entreprise. J'ai pu voir le pouvoir qu'il a face aux autres. Il est charismatique et poli. Tous cherche à être proche de lui, de lui plaire. Je me sens vraiment banal. Je me demande ce qu'il me trouve. Surtout quand tu sais qu'il peut avoir n'importe qui.

Je me suis aussi remis en question. Je me suis rendu compte qu'aucun autre ne me fait réagir comme lui. Je veux dire... il est le seul que je peux regarder comme je le regarde. Les femmes ne m'intéressent plus. C'est comme ci mon cerveau avait été grillé par Sasuke. Et je dois avouer que ça me fait peur. Ce n'est pas une amourette. Si un jour il se rend compte que je ne suis pas si spécial que ça ?

Je sens la panique me finis par m'asseoir sur le siège de Sasuke. j'ai vraiment finis par prendre ma tête entre mes mains. Je suis fichu. Et si Sasuke n'était pas aussi attaché à moi que je le suis ? Je ne suis pas sur que je m'en remettrai pas.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes réflexions que je ne me rend pas compte que quelqu'un est rentré dans la pièce. Je sursaute lors que ma chaise est brusquement retournée.

- eh ! ça va ?

Sasuke. Je sens mon cœur se serrer quand je vois l'inquiétude dans son je n'ai pas le courage de lui mentir du coup je me contente d'acquiser.

- Tu es sur ?

Je baisse les yeux.

Avant que je ne réalise je me retrouve assis sur ses jambes sur le même fauteuil . Il me serre dans ses bras doucement. Je me détend petit à petit . Il place la nourriture devant nous. Il me parle doucement, Me raconte sa journée la tête enfuit dans mon cou.

Je retrouve le sourire. Il est là. C'est le plus important. On finit par manger sans que je ne quitte jamais les jambes de Sasuke. Il finit par me demander comment se passe mon nouveau boulot.

Je lui raconte tout et surtout à quel point il m'a manqué. Il sourit content de lui. Il ressert son étreinte au tour de moi.

- Je suis heureux d'être seul avec toi.

- Moi aussi.

- Je … tu me manque, Naruto. On n'a plus de temps rien qu'à nous.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte.

- Je te veux pour moi tout seul...

- c'est déjà le cas.

- Je sais mais en ce moment...

- Ce n'est pas facile d'être rien qu'à deux.

- Ouais...

- on est donc rester là, un long moment. Quand j'ai commencé à somnoler. Nous sommes finalement rentrés.

Yahiko et Itachi nous attendaient dans le salon. Gaara et Manuela étaient couchés dans une chambre d'amis. Ils me font rire ses deux-là. Mais cela ne semble pas déranger Sasuke et Itachi.

Sasuke me laissa à peine saluer les deux dernières personnes réveillés avant de me traîner dans chambre. On se coucha rapidement l'un dans les bras de l'autre. On discutait et s'embrassait. J'aimais ce moment. Je sentais en sécurité et aimé. Ça, je n'ai pas souvent pu le ressentir. Lui et moi avons lutté contre le sommeil. Mais on a fini par s'endormir, Moi en premier.

* * *

A mon réveil et à ma grande surprise, il était encore là. On est arrivé en retard au travail l'un comme l'autre mais on était content.

Tout le reste de la semaine se passa comme ça. On se retrouvait le soir. On s'attendait. Une fois, Sasuke est même venu me chercher. Je n'en espérais pas pense que des gens commence à se douter de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop si il se rend compte de ça. Je ne veux pas salir son image. On n'est pas au même niveau. Je le sais.

Mais les problèmes ont commencé quand la première pub est sortie. J'ai compris pourquoi Sasuke a refusé au départ. Au début, je ne vis pas la différence. Mais deux semaines plus tard, je ne pouvais plus me balader librement. Les gens m'arrêtaient dans la rue pour des autographes. J'ai eu d'autres contacts d'autres entreprises qui me voulaient.

J'étais un peu perdu, je voyais que Sasuke était inquiet mais cela empira lors que l'on retrouva le corps d'un des vice-directeurs de l'entreprise. Après cette 3 des proches collaborateurs de Sasuke lui annoncèrent qu'il avait reçu de menaces. Sasuke leur accorda des congés le temps de régler tout cela. D'après les informateurs d'Itachi, Horochimaru était clairement derrière tout cela.

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver ce mec. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à pourchasser Sasuke et sa famille. Un soir alors que Sasuke n'était là, Yahiko vint me voir.

Il ne voulait ne voir que moi.

- Naruto, on a un problème.

- …

- Il y a des traitres dans l'entreprise.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils travaillent pour notre ennemi. Ils attendent le moment idéal pour faciliter le meurtre de Sasuké.

- On est fichu ?

- Tu restes notre chance de les coincer. Observe les pour moi de là-bas et moi je surveille les mouvements d'Horochimaru dès que je saurais que c'est pour bientôt je t'appellerai sur ton portable. Garde-le constamment sur toi.

- OK.

Je me doutais que tout le monde ne voulais pas forcement du bien Sasuke mais de là à vouloir sa mort. J'en avais des frissons. Je ne parvins pas à dormir de la nuit. Heureusement c'était le week-end le lendemain. Je me suis fait dorloter tout le week-end.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'en parler à Sasuke. Itachi le savait déjà.

La semaine reprit je ne parvenais pas à voir les employées de la même manière. Sasuke et moi sommes allez en campagne pour tourner la deuxième publicité.

Tout le long du tournage, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas décevoir Sasuke. Il était là. Je fis mon travail avec joie. Mais alors que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer, je vis que j'avais un message sur mon répondeur.

- Naruto, dès que vous avez mon message. Rappelez-moi. C'est Kakashi. Je ne parviens pas à joindre Sasuke. Le manoir a été attaqué... et Monsieur Yahiko est à l'hôpital et Itachi aussi. S'il vous plaît rappelez-moi au moins pour me dire si vous allez bien.

* * *

**Votre avis s'il vous plait.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**queenofkrass**


End file.
